Breath of Life
by lunarfaewolf
Summary: Jade had never been Hermione's favorite person, but being a trusted friend to Ron who was going off on a dangerous mission to apprehend a wanted dark wizard, she was enlisted to stay with the brunette as her boyfriend left for an extended amount of time. What will happen as the two get to know each other better and bond while the red head is away? Disclaimer: I own Jade McHale
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is...already a multi-chapter lol.

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone Together

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her wavy locks. "You're only leaving for a few weeks, I hardly think I need a babysitter at my age." It had been three years after the the war had been won and Hermione and Ron had been living together as soon as she had finished her final year at Hogwarts two years ago. It was expected of them and honestly, Hermione was rather content living with her best mate and thought eventually they'd be wed.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, 'Mione." The red headed man retorted as he closed his suitcase on the couch and running a hand through his unruly red hair.. "This guy that Harry and I and are going after, he's very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Ron gave his girlfriend a small smile as he glanced over at her over his shoulder while she folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"But did it have to be McHale?" The brunette groaned as Ron chuckled and stood up straight before placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. Jade McHale was a twenty-four year old auror Ron had been mentored by when he had started his own training and they had become good friends since he and Harry ended up being sent with her on many missions. "She's so…serious all the time."

"She's a damn good auror, Hermione." Her boyfriend answered as he pulled away from her and grabbed his luggage. "I trust her to keep you safe since Ginny is out of the country with quidditch and everyone else is busy doing their own thing. You could always go stay at the Burrow, y'know." Hermione shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Weasley doting on her for a month as a small whimper sang into the air from the bassinet that was next to the couch. Hermione walked over and picked up a little bundle wrapped in a light pink swaddle. "Besides," He continued as he looked down at the small baby girl with strawberry blonde fuzz on her head. "I want someone here to look after little Rosie too." Even though they weren't married yet, life happens unexpectedly, and Ron and Hermione became early parents of a little girl, just six months old. Ron, of course, wanted to marry immediately, but Hermione being the independent and practical woman she was, wasn't ready to settle down at such a young age. "Just indulge me, ok?" Hermione nodded as she set the little girl back down as her boyfriend kissed her forehead, then walked into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'll owl you when I can." He smiled and without another word, green flames engulfed him and he was gone. The brunette sighed heavily and she sat down with a huff on the plush leather couch before opening a book on her lap. She was nervous having Jade staying with her while Ron was gone, but the girl was a trusted friend of the red head's and Hermione really didn't like staying home alone, as much as she had protested to the company earlier. Suddenly, the fireplace lit up and a lean, black haired woman stepped out with a large dufflebag and a leather satchel over her shoulder.

"Afternoon, Hermione." Jade greeted in her smooth, calm voice as her blue eyes glanced over to see Rose in her temporary bed. "A special hello to you, little one." The baby cooed as Jade smiled and then turned her gaze back to her new housemate for the month. Hermione gave a small smile at seeing Jade address the baby. The blue eyed woman had been to her home a handful of times over the past two years of knowing Ron and the brunette hardly knew anything about her, but the way her gaze softened when she looked at Rose made her feel a little better. "Ron leave then?"

"Just a moment before you arrived." Hermione answered as she closed her book and rose from the couch. "Come, I'll show you to the guest room so you can put your things away." As much as Hermione felt awkward around the dark haired American, she was equally enthralled by her nature and the fact that her appearance rivaled that of Fleur Delacour. Jade followed silently up the stairs after the brunette and down the hall to the room that was two doors down from her host's. "Roses's room is next to yours, that won't be a problem, will it?"

"Of course not." Jade answered as she set her bags down at the foot of her bed and slipped off her cloak. "Can't very well request things in someone else's home."

"Right." The brunette sighed as she averted her gaze to the ground. "Well, I'll be in the study if you need me. You know where the kitchen and everything is?" Jade nodded silently as she glanced at the girl over her shoulder. "Great, well…see you in a bit then." She didn't notice the smirk on Jade's face as she left and headed back downstairs to do some work. Hermione had gotten a pretty cushy job in the Department of International Magic and Cooperation as well as helping write laws in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Jade sighed as she looked out her window at London before grabbing her satchel again and heading down the stairs. She passed the study on the way to the living room and saw Hermione scrawling feverishly on a scroll. Jade paused for a moment and groaned.

"I know you don't really fancy the idea of me being here." Jade cursed inwardly at herself for letting her speech slip into British idioms, but how could she help it after living in England since she was thirteen? She even went to Hogwarts with the Golden Trio, albeit three years ahead of them. "But this is a favor to Ron, so perhaps we should try and get to know each other better. I feel like I know Rose better than I know you." That being said, Jade continued on to the living room and sat down on the couch. The older woman had heard of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley being the best friends of Harry Potter, but other than that, all she knew of Hermione now was the same as when they were in a school, a bookworm/know-it-all. Jade sighed as she flopped down on the couch and opened her satchel to pull out some paper work of her own she needed to file by tomorrow. Her ears perked up when she heard Rose gurgle in the bassinet to her left and smiled when two, very tiny hands reached up into the air as another coo filled the room.

"Hang on, Rosie." Hermione's voice rang from the other room. "I know you're hungry." As if the child could understand her mother and just didn't have the patience to wait, she let out another whiny screech that caused the blue eyed woman to jump slightly. Jade smirked and stood up before gently lifting the baby up from the crib and into the air.

"Impatient." The blue eyed woman whispered as she looked into baby blue eyes of Rose that resembled those of Ron. "Just like your father. Surely you can wait a moment until your mum gets out here?" Rosie squealed as Jade lifted her over her head a few times and Hermione walked out of the study. She paused when she heard her infant giggling as Jade lifted her up and brought her back down. Something stirred in her at that moment, seeing the older girl playing so well with her daughter, a gentle flutter in her chest as she noticed the bright, toothless smile of her Rose and the gentleness in Jade's bright blue eyes. "See? Forgotten already how hungry you were. Let's hope you don't have Wheezy's appetite or you'll eat your poor mum out of house and home." Rosie just cooed quietly as Jade looked at the baby straight in the eye and smiled warmly. "You must have your mother's intellectual prowess to understand me so."

"Let's hope so." Hermione intervened as she walked forward as both Jade and Rose turned their heads at the brunette's voice. A slight blush dusted Jade's cheeks as she cleared her throat and offered the child to Hermione. "If you don't mind holding her for a bit longer so I can get her bottle?"

"Uh…sure." The taller woman mumbled quietly as she cradled the bundle in her right arm. "Take your time." The younger woman nodded as she walked past Jade and into the kitchen to pull out a bottle and waved her wand to warm it.

"Would you like some tea?" She called as she pulled the kettle out and began filling it with water.

"Sure." Came her guest's short answer and with another wave of her wand, the kettle lifted itself onto the stove top. Hermione sidestepped over and ignited the burner as she pulled out two mugs and box of assorted teas. Jade came into the kitchen with a squirming baby that was smiling and reaching towards her mother. "I think she wants you." A bright smile crossed the younger witch's lips as she extended her hands and took her little girl into her arms. There was an awkward silence for a moment as they sat down at the table and Hermione fed Rose her bottle, waiting for the water to boil. "So…how is almost married life treating you?" Hermione smiled a bit as she noticed Jade's apprehension in making small talk.

"Pretty well, very busy." The younger witch answered as she peered down at the baby falling asleep in her lap. "With my job and this little one, I hardly get time for myself."

"Ron doesn't help?" Jade asked quietly as the kettle began to whistle. Hermione made to get up, but Jade held out her hand to keep her still. "I'll grab it, wouldn't want to wake the little flower." The brunette wasn't used to getting much help from her boyfriend and watched the raven haired auror as she stood up and took the kettle off the stove. "What sort of tea do you want?"

"Earl Grey, please." She answered as she heard water rushing into mugs and spoons being clinked as they stirred tea. Jade returned a second later, placing a steaming mug in front of Hermione. "Thank you."

"Bugger," Jade hissed as she waved her hand and a bowl of sugar cubes floated to the table. "Sorry, forgot to ask if you take sugar, but anyway, does Ron not help out?" Hermione plopped two sugar cubes into her mug and stirred it lazily as Rose began to snore softly.

"He's usually pretty tired when he gets home." Hermione said flatly as she sipped her tea. "I'm just lucky I can work from home or I'd be very on edge. I don't think Ron was ready to be a father quite yet." Jade nodded as she blew on her tea. "What about you? How's life been being a single, top ranking auror?"

"Busy." The older woman chuckled as she ran her hand through dark locks. "The auror part at least, being single is sort of boring at my age, dating is rather tedious." Hermione nodded as she listened to her guest. "But it's hard to find a bird around here willing to date someone with such a dangerous profession." The brunette almost spit out her tea as she started coughing and Jade smirked.

"You…you fancy girls?" She managed to get out before clearing her throat.

"Very much so," The blue eyed woman nodded as she leaned back in her chair, making the old wood creak. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Hermione squeaked as she shook her head vigorously. She didn't have a problem with lesbians or gay men, seeing as Percy Weasley came out not a year ago and Luna Lovegood had been seen with countless witches. "I…just, well…you're…so, uhm…"

"Too dashing to be a lesbian?" Jade laughed again as she sat forward and sipped her tea. "Well, I do have some tomboyish tendencies. Besides, women are too beautiful to ignore." Hermione couldn't help, or stop her blush as she stared at her mug. Jade just chuckled as she set her empty cup down and smirked. "Don't worry, Hermione, you're not my type." Hermione nodded as she gave Jade a nervous smile. After tea, Hermione had laid Rose down for a nap and came back downstairs to see Jade sitting on the couch, hunched over the coffee table filling out some papers.

"How come I didn't know?" The brunette asked quietly as she sat down on the couch, a space between her and the older witch. "I've known you for two years now and didn't find out until today."

"We've known about one another since Hogwarts, Hermione." Jade mumbled as she set her pen down and rubbed the back of her neck before leaning back into plush cushions. "But you didn't actually know me, we were barely acquaintances up until recently. Definitely not good enough friends for me to be telling you about my personal, dating life." Hermione nodded, she understood that and really it was none of her business, but for some reason this made her all the more curious to learn more about the overly attractive girl. "Besides, it's not like it would affect anything, right?"

"Right." Again, the former Gryffindor nodded.

x-x

Across London, in an abandoned warehouse there was a gathering of three dark figures with white porcelain masks covering their faces.

"You're sure those two aurors are gone?" One man with a deep voice said firmly as a shorter one nodded.

"They left this morning." He hissed as the taller man turned and folded his hands behind his back. "What are you going to do? They're just chasing after a decoy after all, eventually they will figure it out and come looking for you sir."

"Then we should cause some havoc before then, shouldn't we?" The two other men looked at each other for a moment before looking back at their leader.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"We are going to hit them where it hurts the most." The man said with an evil chuckle. "I hear the red headed bloke has a family, perhaps you and Jacoby should pay them a visit soon."

x-x

A week passed swiftly for Hermione since Jade had agreed to watch Rose while she went into the office to get some work done. She hadn't actually been into the Ministry for almost two months since Ron had been busy with this new dark wizard that had been causing the aurors some hassle. Her boyfriend had owled her earlier that week, not giving her much information, but assuring he was all right and promising to contact her again when time was willing.

"Bonjour, 'Ermione!" Fleur greeted as she entered the brunette's office in the Department for Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures and set a small stack of papers on her desk. "It's good to see you back at the office. Is someone watching Rosie?"

"Hullo, Fleur." Hermione smiled at her friend as she flipped through the pages of newly submitted complaints and law adjustments. "And it's good to be back. I dunno if Ron told you or not, but he's having Jade McHale staying at the house while he's gone. He insists on extra protection and she agreed to babysit since I haven't been into the office for a while."

"Ah, that's so kind of 'er." The blonde witch mused as she sat down for a moment in the leather chair in front of Hermione's desk. "That's great, do tell 'er I said 'allo."

"You know her?" The younger witch asked as she set down her quill and looked into Fleur's pale blue eyes.

"Of course!" The Veela smiled brightly as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "We dated for a few months when I first moved 'ere."

"You dated women?" Hermione asked, not trying to hide her shock and Fleur chuckled before nodding her head. "Since when?"

"Since I can remember, mon amie." Fleur looked up and tapped her chin in thought. "It's different with Veela, 'Ermione. We don't discriminate between sexes when we date since our chosen mates could be male or female." Hermione nodded as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. She learned something new about someone every day, it seemed.

"Well, was she good to you in your time together?" The brunette's curiosity got the best of her as she found herself wanting to know more about Fleur and Jade's past relationship. "I mean, you broke up obviously, was it messy?"

"No, no," The Veela waved her hand dismissively and smiled at her younger friend. "It was a mutual decision, we both 'ad wanted something different. I was ready to settle down and start a family and Jade just wasn't." The brunette's mind started to wander to images of Jade and Rose over the past few days and how well the older woman handled her daughter. "She was an extraordinary lover though."

"F-Fleur!" Hermione squeaked as she began to feel her cheeks get hot as images of Jade and Fleur in bed began manifesting in her mind before she could stop them. Fleur just laughed at the witch's expression and stood up to leave.

"I forget 'ow conservative you English can be." She teased as she winked at Hermione before heading out the door. "Au revoir, 'Ermione." Thoroughly flustered by the imaginings in her head, Hermione stood up to stretch her legs and look out at the busy street below her office. She suddenly found herself replacing Fleur in her thoughts and her blush deepened as she felt a pressure building in her stomach and the flutter in her chest. Her curiosity towards Jade had grown exponentially over the week and she found herself wondering what it would be like with a woman, specifically, her boyfriend's good mate. She had never had these thoughts before, but being around the raven haired auror and seeing how well she treated her daughter made it easy to like the older woman.

"Knock, knock." Hermione whipped her head around to see the object of her less than appropriate thoughts standing in the doorway with a diaper bag over one shoulder and Rose in her other arm. "I think she wants to see you. She's been fussy ever since she woke up from her nap." Jade's clear blue eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the amount of blood accumulating in Hermione's face. "Are you all right? You look a bit flushed." Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at her daughter, ignoring the older woman's question.

"Hello there, lovely." She mused softly as Jade handed the little bundle to her mother. "Did you miss mummy?" Rose cooed happily as she touched Hermione's face with her little hands. "Oh, I've missed you too! I haven't been away from you for this long in a while."

"I figured we could grab a late lunch before I head back, you have a break right?" Jade adjusted the diaper bag on shoulder as Hermione's brown eyes glanced at her and couldn't stop the small smile that was creeping on her lips. Seeing the usually serious looking Jade McHale, who was dressed in black straight fit jeans and a grey button up dress shirt while slinging a sea foam green and brown diaper bag was a rather charming image. Jade blinked a few times as she noticed Hermione eyeing her closely. "What?" The younger girl hadn't noticed she'd been staring and shook her head slightly.

"Lunch sounds great." She smiled as she rested the infant on her hip and Jade stepped aside so Hermione could lead the way. "Thanks for bringing her in, I could use the break."

"No problem," Jade shrugged as the trio reached the elevators and the brunette pulled the lever for the first floor. "I think she's been missing you." The cage door closed and the elevator lurched backwards, causing Hermione to lose her footing and stumble forward. "Careful!" The taller woman exclaimed, Hermione's breath hitched as an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her and Rose from crashing into the metal cage. Jade's other hand was clutching the handle above her head as the elevator stopped abruptly and Hermione gently crashed into Jade's chest. The brunette was rested safely in the crook of the blue eyed woman's elbow as her hand was rested on Rose's back to keep her steady. Hermione was blushing furiously as she felt that familiar flutter in her chest intensify as Rose seemed to find hilarity in the situation as she reached up and grabbed Jade's chin.

"Th-thank you." Hermione whispered as the elevator slowed to a stop and Jade removed her arm so they could step out. "Uhm…there's a deli across the street, is that all right?" The blue eyed girl nodded silently, an expression playing in her eyes that mixed between confusion and disappointment. Hermione sighed as she walked to the phone booth that would take them up to muggle London. As they reached the busy streets, they moved to a crosswalk and Rose started to wiggle in her mother's grasp, reaching out towards Jade. "I think she's grown tired of me." The shorter woman smiled as she handed the strawberry blonde baby to the older woman.

"Oh, she's just getting used to me is all." Blue eyes lit up as Hermione watched her fondly. "Besides, I think she just likes being up high." Jade flipped the baby so she was facing her mother and placed her up on her shoulders before Rose took two big handfuls of ink black hair to hold herself steady while Jade held her legs tightly. The child squealed wildly as she tugged Jade's thick hair and wobbled back and forth.

"What a happy baby." An elderly woman who was waiting for the light to change looked up at Rose and then to Jade. "How old is she?"

"Erm, she'll be seven months next month." The auror answered smoothly as she smiled at the woman and jerked slightly when Rose pulled her hair and leaned backwards. "Her name is Rose."

"Well you have a beautiful family." The woman said when she noticed how close Hermione was standing to the blue eyed woman. "Is she the biological mother?" Blue eyes grew wide as she nodded, wondering why she would ask such a question. "I think it's wonderful you've started a family together." She flashed another bright smile before winking at Jade and a blushing Hermione.

"Wha?...W-wait!" Jade called as the traffic light changed and the woman walked away. "We…we're not! I mean…she's not my baby! She's…"

"She's just as much yours as hers in my opinion." The woman said as she nodded towards the wavy haired brunette. "It's clear that child adores you." Jade glanced down at Hermione whose face was beat red which caused the taller girl to blush even more, realizing the elder woman's implications.

"We're just friends!" The older witch called as the woman melded with the crowd and Hermione cleared her throat. This was unreal, the woman had mistaken them for a couple and Jade sighed heavily as she shook her head. How embarrassing. Rose, however, seemed to find the situation very entertaining.

"Let's get going." Hermione murmured as she walked on, not looking back to see if Jade had followed. Rosie giggled loudly and gurgled as she kicked Jade's shoulders as if pushing her to follow the brunette.

"I bet you're getting a ruddy kick out of this, aren't you?" The raven haired auror mumbled as she glanced up at the baby on her shoulders. "A big joke to you, looking all cute and innocent." The infant squealed and slapped the top of Jade's head as the woman walked faster to catch up to Hermione who had just entered the deli. It wasn't very crowded, but Jade hadn't really noticed since she was lost in thought. The silence between them was stifling as Rose kept squealing animatedly and Hermione ordered her food.

"What do you want, Jade?" The auror froze at the question as she looked at the brunette who was looking at her. It was sort of a loaded question, what did she want? Being around Hermione and Rose felt natural, great even as the baby tugged her hair again, trying to bring her back to reality. But did she want the life or did she want Hermione? "Jade?"

"What?" Jade shook her head slightly as she the brunette nodded towards the cashier who was waiting to take her food order. "O-oh yeah, uhm…just a ceasar salad, please." She dug in her pocket to retrieve her muggle notes, but when she found the money, Hermione had already paid. "You didn't have to do that, Hermione." The younger girl had to fight back a sigh as that smooth voice spoke her name so close behind her.

"Well, you've been babysitting all day." She retorted as they went and sat at an empty booth as Hermione grabbed a high chair on the way over. "Come here, baby." She smiled brightly as Jade bowed down and the little girl super-manned towards her mother who grabbed her and set her down in the high chair. Jade smiled at her friend and the happy baby as Hermione strapped the infant in. "That woman was right." Hermione murmured quietly as she sat down and looked at Jade tentatively. "Rosie loves you."

"I am charming, aren't I?" Jade smirked and ruffled Rosie's hair. Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips as their order was brought out. "It's easy to fall for me when you're around me all day." The statement didn't come out as flirtatious, but regardless of the nature, Hermione still blushed and began pushing her food around aimlessly.

x-x

After their late lunch, Jade had bid Hermione farewell and taken Rosie to a small park that was a few blocks away from the brunette's home. There weren't very many people there which was ideal so she could focus on the little one playing in the sandbox. She had so easily let herself become attached to the infant whose pale blue eyes ignited every time she smiled. The urge to protect that child was overwhelming the first time it had reared its ugly head. It had been a couple days ago when Jade was at the grocery store buying formula, when someone had tried to pick Rose up from the cart without asking and Jade's more malicious nature appeared. Without going into detail, the woman couldn't get away fast enough while apologizing profusely as Jade scowled at her. She sighed heavily, her eyes never leaving the strawberry blonde baby's figure. The sun was setting over the buildings around them and Jade noticed Rose's energy beginning to wane as her eyes began to droop.

"Come on, little flower." The woman chuckled as she stood, took a few steps and hoisted the infant up. "I think it's high time we get you home." The tired baby fussed as Jade tucked her safely in her arm before slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder. "I know, you had fun, but I don't think Hermione would be very happy if I don't get you fed again before you fall asleep for the night." Rose just whined as the raven haired woman held her in one arm and the baby nuzzled her face into her shoulder groggily. The walk back to the flat was uneventful as the streets seemed rather empty for five in the evening. A gentle breeze blew as Jade drew closer to Hermione place and a scent wafted into her nose that made her falter. Jade's eyes glanced around to see if anyone was following them and then made the decision not to go back to Hermione's flat. So as she reached the end of the street, she turned left, keeping her pace steady so as to not alert whoever was following her. The scent got stronger and was stinging the woman's nose as she scowled and felt a growl rumble in her throat involuntarily at the presence of possible danger. The hair on the back of her neck was bristling as she made her way around the block and back towards London's inner city where more people were bound to be. That's when the scent started to fade and Jade let out a sigh before realizing that that meant someone had for sure been following her.

"Hermione." She whispered before holding Rose firmly against her and running back towards the Ministry phone booth where people were coming out after the day's work. She didn't spot the brunette for several minutes as Jade paced anxiously until she saw the familiar silvery blonde hair of Fleur Delacour. "Fleur!" The woman called as the Veela spotted her and flashed a bright smile. "Did you see Hermione in there?"

"'Allo, Jade." Fleur greeted cheerily and then noticed the sleeping baby in her arms. "And to you Rose. No, 'Ermione left a little while ago, why? Is everything all right?" Jade's eyes narrowed slightly before she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered as she began walking back towards Hermione's flat. "Thanks Fleur, I'll see you later!" The Veela waved as Jade walked briskly down the street trying to pick up the brunette's scent on the breeze. She cursed as she caught faint whiffs of Hermione's sweet scent and then lost it again. "Damnit! Hermione, where are you?" It was starting to get dark as her eyes scanned the streets and looked around frantically for any sign of the younger witch. Suddenly, a high pitch scream rang into the air to her right and blue eyes widened as Jade looked around for a well hidden area. She swaddled Rose tightly before attaching the baby to her body so that she was resting on Jade's back before sprinting off in the direction the scream came from. Her heart was racing as she heard the sounds of a struggle and a loud bang as a spell crashed into a brick building. "Hermione!" Jade yelled as she turned down an alley and saw the brunette slumped against a wall, a tall dark figure standing over her with his wand drawn. He was wearing a white mask that had no mouth and no nose. "Hey!" The figure's head whipped around as the blue eyed girl flexed her muscles and narrowed her blue eyes. The shadowy figure momentarily forgot about Hermione and turned towards Jade who was gritting her teeth tight.

"Stupefy." The masked man hissed as the spell flew from his wand and Jade deflected it easily with her hand. The man grunted as the blue eyed woman rushed at him, surprising him enough to throw him off balance as her fist connected solidly with the mask, shattering it and projected the man back. As the man fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Jade knelt down next to Hermione who had a trickle of blood flowing slowly from her forehead.

"Hermione." Jade gently shook the brunette to stir her. "Hermione, come on, snap out of it!" She hissed as she heard the man groan and try to shuffle to his feet. Brown eyes fluttered open as Hermione blinked her eyes a few times and stared into bright blue eyes that were glowing dimly in the dark.

"J-Jade?" Hermione grabbed her head as she felt a sharp pain resonate as she spoke. "Wha…what happened? My head…"

"There's no time right now," The older woman grunted as she unwrapped Rose and handed the baby to her mother. "You need to hold onto Rose, ok? I can't fight knowing she's in danger." Hermione looked down at her baby with a dazed expression. "Hermione!" Jade snapped to bring the brunette back to reality. Hermione shook her head slightly and nodded. The blue eyed girl opened her mouth to say something else, but she didn't get to as a spell collided directly with her chest and sent the girl sprawling backwards.

"Jade!" Hermione screamed as she watched the raven haired woman's face contort in pain as she hit the ground. Her eyes turned back to the figure, his mask had been broken at the bottom when Jade's fist had made contact and Hermione clutched Rose tighter to her chest as the baby whined as she stirred. Soon, Rosie was crying as the man approached and Hermione cowered to protect her child, forgetting her wand as she held the infant closer to her chest.

"You and your friend have been a real nuisance so far." The man hissed as he raised his wand to strike them, but he paused when he heard a deep growl reverberate in the air. "What the bloody hell?" The figure turned and froze as Hermione looked up to see the man backing away from something. Her brown eyes glanced over to see a very large, very white wolf standing near her with glowing blue eyes and baring its gleaming teeth ferociously as fur around its neck bristled. The wolf snapped its jaws and snarled as the figure held out its wand, ready to attack. "Sectumsempra!" The spell flew and the wolf dodged as it launched forward and grabbed the man by the arm with its jaws. The figure wailed in pain as the wolf mangled his wand arm before shaking its head and releasing him. There was a sickening crack as the man's arm broke and he hit the brick wall hard. Hermione gasped as she stared at the man's body and Rose began crying hysterically which seemed to catch the wolf's attention. The brunette froze as bright glowing eyes fell on her and the beast turned to face her. Then, something happened Hermione wasn't expecting and the wolf laid down at her feet and began to shrink as ink black hair grew from its head.

"J-Jade…" The younger witch whispered as the blue eyed girl was crouched down in front of her wearing nothing but her slightly tanned skin. The moonlight was playing along Jade's soft curves as her hair hung over her shoulders and shadowed the right areas. Brown eyes wandered the taller girl's lithe body, the light accentuating her hips and long curve of her spine as Hermione couldn't stop her gaze from grazing over the curvature of Jade's breasts. Her breath caught in her lungs as Jade lifted her head and looked into deep brown orbs that were filled with shock. Her blue eyes were still glowing dimly as the woman extended her arm and summoned her robe before wrapping it around her naked body tightly and stood slowly. Jade waved her hand and a summoned a wispy apparition of a wolf that sat calmly at her feet.

"Get Gawain." She ordered in a gentle voice as the wolf stood and bounded off into the night. Hermione was still shocked as she watched Jade's patronous disappear and she felt a gentle pressure on her cheek as her eyes glanced forward to see Jade's face only inches away from her own. "Are you all right?" A warm, gentle hand was cupping her face as Hermione got caught in crystalline blue eyes. She nodded silently as she tried hard to stop herself from leaning into Jade's hand. The older woman's other hand moved up to softly move her bangs away from her face and inspect her wound. "He got you pretty good, does your head hurt?" Hermione hadn't really thought about it since her injury, but shook her head either way as Jade closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Her eyes opened again and were trained on the small bundle in the younger witch's arms. "And Rose?" The baby was still whimpering softly and cuddling into her mother's chest.

"I think she'll be ok." The younger woman answered as she looked down to inspect her child. "She was more scared than anything." Jade nodded as a soft crack resonated through the air and Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror office, along with another auror Hermione didn't recognize, appeared and began walking towards them. Jade stood immediately and faced her boss.

"What happened, McHale?" The bearded man asked as she stopped in front of her and glared at the unconscious figure on the ground as the other man went over to inspect the figure.

"Hermione was attacked." Jade answered as she stepped aside so Gawain could inspect the attacker. "I think he is with Dorcha gang." Gawain's expression became hard as he waved his wand and the man was bound in heavy chains. "I guess Ron was right to have me stay with Hermione."

"I suppose you're right." Gawain said firmly as he rubbed his chin and sighed heavily. "Don't let her out of your sight while he's gone, understood?" Jade nodded as he turned towards the brunette and offered her his hand. She took it graciously and stood up on wobbly legs. "Miss Granger, I expect Ronald has told you about the dark wizard he and Mr. Potter are after?" Hermione nodded silently, still not sure if her voice would work. "Then I suspect you know the reason for this attack?"

"He's trying to get to Ron," She looked down at Rose who had calmed slightly as she gripped her mother's shirt. "By trying to hurt us." Gawain nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're lucky McHale was here, I'm afraid of what might've happened if she hadn't been." Hermione nodded again as she glanced over at the blue eyed woman who was watching her with a gentle gaze. "You should both get home, make sure to ward your house properly and, if you don't mind, don't tell Ron. I'm afraid it will distract him from his job. As long as McHale is with you I'm very confident nothing bad will happen to you or your daughter."

"Of course," Hermione whispered as Gawain nodded and then put a hand on Jade's shoulder as he walked over to the unconscious man and put his hand on him before apparating away. There was a resounding silence between the two woman as Jade rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you?" The brunette asked finally as she found the rest of her voice and Jade chuckled softly before running a hand over her face.

"I'm…well," Jade fidgeted slightly with her hair before releasing a groan and looking Hermione directly in her eyes. "I'm a lycan Hermione, it's like a werewolf, but I can take on any form of a wolf. Whether fully or more like a werewolf being half wolf and half human. Come on, let's get you home." Hermione had heard of lycans before, but had never seen or believed they existed. What she had seen Jade turn into though was proof enough. The oversized wolf's shoulders far surpassed Hermione's five foot and six inches of height. "Let me take Rosie, ok?" The younger witch hesitated slightly, not sure if she could trust her daughter with the lycan who gave her a confused look and then her blue eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "I'm not going to hurt you or Rose, Hermione. I never would." Rose seemed to agree as she cooed happily as she looked up at the blue eyed woman and extended her small arms out towards her. How could Hermione argue with that? She sighed and handed the infant over to the taller woman who tucked her safely in her left arm before she held out her hand to the brunette who stared at it for a moment before taking it. Hermione was shocked at the warmth as their hands touched and the auror gently squeezed her hand as they walked out of the alley and turned towards Hermione's flat. The walk was relatively silent as brunette's mind was racing with the thought that there could be another attack in the future and the creature that Jade could change into so easily. As they neared the house, Jade stepped forward and waved her hand to unlock the door.

"Homenum revelio." Hermione whispered as she flicked her wand and when nothing happened, Jade finally let her enter the dark house. With a flick of her wrist, the blue eyed woman turned on all the lights and sighed heavily as she set the diaper bag next to the stairs. Hermione groaned as she sat on the couch with a huff and Jade went up the stairs to put Rose to bed. As the adrenaline was wearing off, Hermione's head began to throb and she massaged her temples as Jade came back down a few moments later. The older woman sat down next to Hermione and gently cupped her face, forcing her to look into blue eyes as she inspected the brunette's head. "Jade…" Her cheeks started to burn at the close contact and she forgot about her headache as the thudding in her chest got stronger.

"Stay still." Jade whispered as she gently brushed a brown curl away from Hermione's forehead. "I want to make sure your wound isn't too serious." Hermione inhaled sharply as fingertips brushed against the gash on her forehead. The taller girl apologized as the brunette inhaled again and this time got a deep whiff of Jade's enticing scent. Her eyes fluttered shut as Jade gently manipulated her head to get a better look at the cut and then sighed as she let her hands drop from the witch's face much to Hermione's disappointment. "It's not very deep, looks like you just knocked it against the wall. Just make sure to clean it before you go to bed, ok?" The brunette nodded as she opened her eyes and gasped at how close Jade's face still was to hers. Jade's eyes widened as she blushed while brown eyes grazed over her face and then down to Hermione's hands. "Uhm, you should get to bed, you need the rest." Hermione nodded again as Jade stood up and made her way up the stairs.

x-x

Hermione was lying in bed silently, staring at the ceiling as she heard Jade's footsteps below her as the lycan went through the house for the third time in the past two hours checking the wards while Rose's steady breathing could be heard through the monitor on Hermione's dresser. The brunette rolled onto her side and groaned, sleep had been avoiding her thoroughly for the past two hours which was starting to annoy her, but her nerves were shot from that nights encounter with the dark figure. She was shaken and now worrying herself to death at what could have happened if Jade hadn't been there. The dark haired woman had saved her and Rose's lives and she found herself wishing that Jade was there now to try and calm her down. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Jade's muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door and Hermione sat up in bed, a little startled that she had wished for Jade and now she was knocking on her bedroom door.

"C-come in." The brunette stuttered as she made sure that her night shirt wasn't revealing anything. Jade opened the door slowly, only the dim light from the nigh light in the hallway illuminating the blue eyed girl's lithe figure. "What is it, Jade?"

"Are you ok?" Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the brunette sitting in bed, hair mussed up and dark circles forming under her eyes. "I could hear you tossing and turning down stairs." Hermione rubbed her arm shyly as she bit her lower lip and Jade swallowed hard at the amount of skin showing as the younger witch was only wearing a white cami.

"I'm just worried." Hermione admitted as she let out a sigh and ruffled her messy brown curls. "And I can't seem to get to sleep now." Jade chuckled as she left the door open a crack and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I feel like I should tell Ron about what happened.

"You know there's potions for that?" She teased gently as Hermione shot her a glare and shook her head. "There's nothing to be worried about Hermione, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you or Rosie, all right? And I've known Ron for two years now, if he knew someone was trying to get to you he'd fall right into and come home leaving Harry to his own devices. It's better if he's oblivious for the moment." Hermione nodded as she looked into bright blue eyes that were staring warmly at her. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Before Hermione knew what she was doing, her hand shot forward and fell gently on Jade's. She jumped slightly as she felt a small shock in her palm and blushed when Jade gently squeezed her hand. "You've been so good to me and Rosie since you've been here. It's just...I just thought that by now, all the horrible things that accumulate around me would be waning. First Voldemort and now this new threat, I just want to not worry about my life for once."

"Well, then let me worry about it." Jade said gently as she caressed the back of Hermione's hand with her thumb. She knew she shouldn't be letting herself get so close to the younger brunette who was currently dating a good friend and colleague of hers, but seeing the anxiety in dark brown eyes was making her weak. "I know you're worried, and with Rose, I'm sure it's a lot worse than when you were in school, but I won't let anything happen to either of you." A warm smile spread on the older witch's lips as she leaned forward and tucked a stray curl behind Hermione's ear as the brunette's gaze lingered on her comforter. "Get some sleep, ok? You need it." Jade went to stand up, but Hermione tightened her grip on the lycan's hand to keep her still. Blue eyes glanced back at the brunette whose gaze was glued to the bed as she gripped her hand.

"Will you," Hermione whispered as she started pulling Jade back towards her. "Will you stay with me, please?" Jade tensed as the shorter witch looked up with pleading brown eyes that melted the lycan. "I just…I don't want to be alone tonight." The blue eyed girl couldn't deny her friend the company as she nodded and Hermione pulled the sheets back to expose that she was only wearing a pair of very short boxers. Jade swallowed hard as her heart started to beat faster and she pulled her t-shirt over her head before crawling into bed after removing her belt and socks. She laid on her back with an arm folded behind her head and pulled the flat sheet to cover up to her waist. Hermione shifted so she was lying on her side facing the raven haired girl, her eyes looking anywhere, but Jade. Taking a deep breath in, Hermione shuffled over and rested her head on Jade's shoulder as her hands gripped the tank top the lycan was wearing. She couldn't deny the attraction anymore that was constantly pulling her towards Jade. Hermione found herself needing to feel the auror's warmth and longing to be as close as possible to her. The way blue eyes looked at her was hypnotizing as any touch from the older girl would send a shockwave through her nerves. Nothing was making sense anymore as she felt Jade wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer as Hermione's body pressed flush against the lycan's side. Lines were blurring, boundaries were being broken as she wrapped her arm loosely around Jade's slim waist, but that didn't matter as her forehead rested perfectly in the curve of her bedmate's neck. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as she felt Jade's chin rest gently on her head and Hermione fought hard to resist the urge to plant kisses along the woman's lissome neck. All that mattered now was that she felt safe and calm as her eyes fluttered shut and sleep finally took her as the sound of the lycan's heart beat steadily in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay! Onyxkunai, I was very ehhh about writing with Rose, but she adds such a good little twist to the story, not to mention more depth since it is clear Hermione is with Ron and she and Jade have no prior history, plus it adds so much more drama! And yes monkgirl M rated! Eventually most of my stories will get to M...except maybe Guardian and Always Yours, just because there is so much back and forth with Jade and Hermione, I feel like _**IF**_they end up together, that will be enough. :)

Sorry for any errors and what not I'll get to it sometime. This chapter may seem like the story is progressing fast, but really it's not. Everything will fall into place a lot better as the story goes and this chapter is how it should be. So enjoy chapter 2 and leave your feed back :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Agony

Another four days passed with Jade sleeping in Hermione's bed at the brunette's request. Normally, Jade would sleep on Ron's side and they wouldn't touch during the night, unlike the first night after the attack on Hermione on the street. Then it had been more of a comfort for the younger girl. This morning was different, the first thing she noticed was the warm body curled up beside her and the second thing was the compromising position they were in. Hermione's leg was tangled in between hers and her face buried in her neck. A fresh wave of heat spread through her cheeks as a soft moan sang from Hermione's lips when she readjusted slightly and nuzzled her face into Jade's neck. The lycan swallowed hard as a wave of desire filled her body as another whimper escaped from Hermione's throat. Jade wasn't really sure of how she had fallen for the brunette so fast or why she had never noticed how beautiful the younger witch was, but now in the morning sunlight, she had the strongest urge to brush her lips against the sleeping girl's.

"Mmm.." Hermione sighed as she tightened her hold on the older woman's waist. Her brown eyes fluttered open slowly as she yawned and stretched her arms as Jade smiled warmly at the waking brunette. "What time is it?" The younger woman mumbled as she supported herself on one arm and half hovered over Jade's body. Blue eyes glanced at her wrist watch as Hermione rubbed her eyes and Rose's whimpers could be heard over the monitor.

"It's nine AM." Jade answered as she sat up suddenly, ready to go get Rosie until she noticed that Hermione's face was millimeters away from hers. They stayed like that for a moment just staring at one another as a blush dusted the brunette's cheeks and she averted her gaze to the ground. "Ahem…I-I'll got get Rosie." Jade flung her legs over the bed and left the bedroom before Hermione could answer. This couldn't be happening. She was falling for her mate's girlfriend and that was not ok in her book. Jade ran her hand through her hair as she made her way to Rose's room. The little girl was waving her arms in the air and gurgling as the blue eyed girl smiled and picked the child up. "Good morning to you, little flower." Jade greeted as she lifted Rosie up over her head and the baby giggled cheerily. "Are you ready to eat?" As the blue eyed girl carried the cooing baby into the hall, Hermione came out of the bedroom stretching her arms over her head which caused her shirt to ride up over her stomach. Jade swallowed hard as she had the sudden urge to push the brunette up against the wall and…The blue eyed girl shook her head trying to rid the though from her mind.

"Good morning, Rosie." Hermione greeted with a smile as the infant tried to launch herself at her mother. "A bit eager this morning, aren't we?" The brunette laughed as Jade handed off the baby. The three made their way downstairs and into the kitchen as Jade opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle and carton of milk. With a steady wave of her hand she warmed the bottle and then pulled some cereal down from the cupboard after grabbing two bowls as Hermione entertained her daughter. This routine had become so easily to both of them that Jade hadn't even noticed that she had poured cereal for Hermione and set it down for her. "Thanks."

"What are you plans for the day?" The older witch asked as she poured some breakfast for herself and began eating as she handed Hermione Rose's bottle. The brunette looked out the kitchen window and saw dark clouds rolling in before tucking her hair behind her ear as Rosie ate. "Are you planning to go into the office?"

"I think so, for a bit." Hermione answered as she took a spoonful of her cereal and shook her head. "I have some paper work I can do here, but I do have to run into the office just for a tic to grab some more forms." Jade nodded as she finished the milk in her bowl and set it in the sink and leaned back against the counter.

"Listen, Hermione," She said quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck apprehensively. "About the other night. I…well, I don't really, I'd thought Ron had told you about me. I'm sorry I never told you, but it never really seemed relevant, but I need you to know I would never hurt you or Rosie, ever."

"Jade, you don't need to apologize." The brunette said calmly as she looked up and smiled at the taller girl. "I was a bit nervous at first, just because I've met werewolves and the wolf changes their personality for the worst sometimes, but I thought about if you hadn't changed. I'd rather have you change to protect us than put yourself in danger."

"I'm glad you understand." Jade sighed as stood up straight as Rosie began to slap her hands down in her high chair after her bottle was emptied. "I'll change Rose if you want to get in the shower." The lycan stepped forward and lifted the baby easily out of her high chair and started up the stairs. Hermione smiled as she heard Jade baby talking to the infant and sighed contentedly. This is how she always thought it would be when she had a family, but Jade wasn't her girlfriend and Rosie wasn't Jade's baby. The brunette's thoughts finally shifted to Ron who had never spent that much time with his child, saying that Hermione was always better with her than he was. She had always thought she would marry Ron someday and they would have a family together, but now she couldn't see herself marrying the red headed man after seeing how things could be with someone else. Brown curls swished as the witch shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She groaned as she stood up and made her way upstairs to shower. Hermione smiled to herself when she heard Jade still talking to Rose as she changed her diaper and she paused to listen in. "You know you look a lot like your mother," Jade mused as Rosie giggled and cooed happily. "Let's hope when you grow up you'll have her mind as well, then you'll be the brightest witch of your age. She used to show up everyone at school, even me and I was three years ahead of her." Rosie gurgled and Jade chuckled softly. "Yes I know, it's hard to believe, but there really wasn't anyone who could keep up with her intellect. I've always admired your mother for sticking with Harry throughout everything, don't tell her that though."

Hermione smiled brightly as she continued on to her room to pull out some clothes for the day and then walked into her adjoined bathroom and started the shower. The hot water was soothing as Hermione stepped into the stream and let it run over her body. It was funny that this whole time Ron had been gone she had hardly missed him at all, yet at the same time, it was very sad. She thought she and Ron had more a connection, but after being around someone who helped her around the house and with Rosie and actually took care of her, she saw the flaws in their relationship. Jade was the most caring person with Rose and she sincerely cared about Hermione from what she could tell. The way she'd offer to make dinner or clean up after her, at first Hermione had thought that it was just Jade being a good house, but soon she started noticing the small glances from the blue eyed girl and the way she would watch her. The brunette sighed as she shut the water off and stood in the shower for a moment to collect her thoughts. Jade was what was plaguing her mind more often than not lately and she felt guilty for having feelings while being with Ron, moreover that Jade was Ron's good friend. After Hermione had dressed and dried her hair it had started raining outside, typical weather for the middle of March. She made her way downstairs and heard papers shuffling as she found Jade on the couch with Rosie lying on her belly on her play mat.

"Well I'm going to head out for a tic." Hermione said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and Jade glanced over her shoulder. "I should be home around one o'clock or so."

"All right," Jade smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder before pulling it back in a low pony tail. "Be careful, ok?" Hermione nodded as she opened the door and waved. As soon as the door closed, it had started to down pour and Jade looked out the window to see the sky blanketed in thick black clouds. "Rosie, don't move." The blue eyed girl said as she stood up and grabbed the umbrella by the door and headed into the warm rain. "Hermio..." She paused to see a very wet Hermione standing in front of her holding her bag over her head. Jade opened the umbrella and held it over the girl's head as Hermione smiled shyly and took it from the blue eyed girl.

"Thanks," She whispered as she put her bag back on her arm and chuckled. "I don't know why I didn't grab it on the way out."

"Your mind was probably somewhere else." The taller girl smirked as thunder vibrated the air. "Perhaps you should just apparate to work today." The brunette nodded as she checked her watch.

"Blimey, I should get going." Hermione, not really thinking, leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Jade's in a chaste kiss good-bye. Brown eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and she pulled away to stare into Jade's wide blue eyes as the older girl's mouth hung open slightly. "Fuck, Jade…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Hermione gasped when she felt Jade's arm wrap around her waist and pull her forward as the lycan's lips crashed into her own. The brunette's breath caught in her lungs as the fluttering in her chest got stronger and she found herself dropping the umbrella before wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. The rain added to the mood as lips slipped against lips and Hermione sighed as she was pulled flush against Jade's body. They were both lost for a moment, forgetting the compromising situation they were in, letting the tension between them ebb with the flow of the kiss. Ron was forgotten, the fact that this should have never happened wasn't registering as the brunette parted her lips and felt teeth graze against her bottom lip. Jade knew in the back of her mind somewhere that this was very wrong. Hermione was her friend's girlfriend and this was very much against the rules of friends, but she didn't care as the brunette's hands tangled into her hair and held her in place. Lust was taking over and the familiar pressure of arousal building in Hermione's stomach got stronger as Jade's hands found their way down to her hips. The raven haired girl finally pulled away, slightly mind you, to take in a deep breath as Hermione stayed pressed up against her body.

"This shouldn't be happening." Jade whispered huskily as she saw the shadow of want clouding Hermione's brown eyes and it almost broke her control. "You're Ron's girlfriend. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" Hermione leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on the woman's lips to silence her and Jade felt herself melting as she gave in and kissed her back.

"I really have to go," The brunette whispered as she drew back enough so her lips were barely brushing against Jade's. "But can we talk about this when I get back?" Jade nodded silently as the younger woman stepped back out of her arms and sighed as the older girl's fingertips brushed against her hips.

x-x

Harry and Ron were patrolling the streets of Barcelona on a tip from one of their informants that Dorcha was somewhere hiding in the city. It had been a long two weeks with a whole lot of nothing to show for it. Ron scowled as he kicked an empty bottle on the street and it shattered against the cobblestone.

"I feel like we should have found something by now." The red head groaned as he shoved his hands in his pockets as they entered a rather busy market place. "Do you think this is just some wild goose chase?" His friend sighed as he ruffled his unruly black hair.

"I dunno, mate." Harry sighed as he spotted a little bistro. "Why don't we stop and get something to eat, we could use the break to think." Ron nodded as they headed towards the restaurant and Harry asked the host for a table outside. As they were seated, pale blue eyes caught sight of a woman walking by and he flashed a very charming smile at her. She giggled and continued on as Harry quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "Missing Hermione and Rose, much?" Ron's head snapped back to his friend and he sighed heavily.

"It's actually kind of nice to be away." He admitted as the waiter brought them both coffee and menus. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Hermione, but sometimes it's nice to get away from her nagging and whatnot. And of course I miss little Rosie, but a man needs his alone time, y'know? I sometimes think I'm not meant to be a father."

"That's just cause you're young." His friend said with a small smile as he adjusted his glasses. "You'll grow into it."

"That's what everyone says." The red head muttered as he swirled his coffee lazily and sighed.

"You think they're all right?"

"I know they are." Ron answered as he dumped some creamer into his mug. "Jade is the best auror in the office. I'm rather surprised Gawain didn't assign her to this, she probably would've had that man in custody by now."

"I think he wants us to get more experience." Harry said as he sipped his coffee and sighed contentedly. "Not to mention, my name seems to carry some weight, which I don't really enjoy because I really would've appreciated the extra help here." Ron nodded as the waiter came back and the men ordered their food. "So have you talked to Hermione lately?"

"She owled me last week before we left Dublin," The man took a large bite out of his sandwich and shook his head slowly as if to try and remember what his girlfriend had written. "Something about Rosie crawling and she had been getting a lot of work done since she had gotten into the office last week. Same old stuff for Hermione." Harry would never admit it, but he worried about Hermione and Ron, more so Ron's behavior when he wasn't around his girlfriend. He knew that Ron cared about Hermione, but he didn't know if it would last and ever since Rose had been born, the red head went out of his way to avoid going home sometimes. "How's Gin?"

"Well." The bespectacled boy answered as he ate some if rice. "She's really enjoying the tournament so far and I guess the Harpies are doing really well." The two friends talked a bit more before hearing a scream echo through the streets and they jumped up, Harry threw some money on the table and looked at Ron. "Let's go." The two were sprinting down the street towards the screams and when they turned a corner, they saw a hooded figure with a white mask pinning a young woman against the wall, his wand pointed at her neck.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as he drew his wand and shot a curse at the man. The figure dropped the girl and smirked before bowing at them before disapparating with a crack. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry shook his head as he pocketed his wand and sighed.

"I dunno, but this is getting old." They'd been chasing Dorcha for a week and a half, but never actually came close to apprehending him. It was getting frustrating as Harry waved his wand to summon his stag. "Tell Gawain I need to speak with him." The stag bounded off into a bright white orb and flew off into the sky. Ron was already crouching in front of the woman who was cowering and holding her neck.

"We're not going to hurt you." The red head said slowly and calmly as he put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to ease the woman's nerves. "Do you know who that was?" The woman shook her head vigorously and swallowed hard as Ron sighed and shook his head. "Are you all right?"

"I-I think so." She stuttered, her accent not resembling the native Spanish lilt. "He…he said he was going to kill me and then you two showed up." The woman's expression instantly changed from fear to appreciation as she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "Thank you so much! I owe you my life! Please, if there's anything I can do for you just let me know." Ron was blushing as his ears perked at the girl's offer and pulled away to look into her honey colored eyes.

"Anything?" He repeated quietly as he quirked an eyebrow and the young woman giggled before nodding. Harry watched him closely as the two whispered for a moment and then stood up, the girl grasping at Ron's hand. "I'm going to escort her home if that's ok with you Harry, she's a bit shaken." Green eyes narrowed at his friend who was smiling down at the woman attached to his arm. "I'll meet you back at the hotel room, all right?"

"Ron." Harry said firmly as he grabbed his friend's arm as the red head turned to leave. "What are you doing?"

"Just walking her home, Harry." His partner said calmly as he pulled his arm away from the shorter boy's grasp. "Let me have a bit of fun, yeah?" Harry's jaw dropped as his voice left him and Ron smirked before letting the girl lead him away and down the street. "Don't wait up, mate."

x-x

By the time Hermione was heading home, the rain had eased up and the sun was trying to break through the thick blanket of grey that was blocking it out. She had decided to apparate back home, just to be safe and once she was standing outside of her door, she paused and took a deep breath. The after effects of her and Jade's heated kisses was still lingering in her system as a wave of pleasure moved down her spine just by remembering the kiss. She let a long breath out as she opened the door slowly and the television was on, but there was no sign of Jade or Rose.

"Jade?" Suddenly there was a soft groan from the couch and Hermione drew her wand before cautiously walking towards the couch. "Jade?" Hermione hissed again quietly as she inched closer, there was another groan as brown eyes looked over the couch and sighed, lowering her wand. The raven haired woman was sleeping with her one hand behind her head and Rose sleeping soundly on Jade's chest. Hermione put her wand away as she rounded the couch and smiled at the sight before her. Rosie was spread eagle on her belly, rising slowly with Jade's steady breathing. The brunette leaned down and gently picked up the sleeping infant who whined slightly as her mother picked her up. Suddenly a hand grasped Hermione's wrist as blue eyes snapped open and a growl vibrated in Jade's throat. "Jade! It's just me!" The lycan paused for a moment, her blue eyes glowing dimly as she let Hermione's wrist go.

"Sorry, Hermione." Jade's whisper was raspy as the woman shook her head slightly and Hermione pulled Rose into her arms gently so not to wake her. "I just felt her weight gone…I thought someone was trying to take her."

"It's ok." Hermione said with a small smile. "I'm just going to go lay her down in her room, then we can talk." Jade nodded as she sat up and yawned before running her hands through her hair. She hadn't really remembered falling asleep, but it had been a nice nap nonetheless as she waited for Hermione to return from work. Jade had been thinking a lot about the kiss and how wrong it was of her to enjoy it so much. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she thought Ron and what would happen when he returned home. Hermione returned a moment later with a monitor and set it on the mantle above the fireplace before taking a seat next to Jade. "So, let's talk."

"Hermione," The blue eyed girl started quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "That…that kiss, as great as it was, that shouldn't have happened. Ron's my good friend and I crossed a line I shouldn't have even thought about crossing." Hermione nodded silently as she slipped off her suit coat and laid it on the arm rest. "I'm sorry, I never thought that this could happen."

"It's not just your fault, Jade." The younger witch said calmly as she leaned back against couch cushions and chuckled to herself. "I'm as much to blame as you are, but you should know, I don't regret it." Jade smirked and shook her head before leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"I wish I could say I did." Jade murmured as she groaned and rubbed her temples. "So what do we do now?" Hermione stayed silent for a moment as she rubbed her chin in thought. "I can't leave you alone, you still need to stay safe. Should…I mean, should I tell Ron?"

"I don't know." The brunette admitted as she shook her head. "I don't want to distract him from his mission, but he should know…eventually."

"Is this going to happen again?" Jade had finally asked the question that had been plaguing Hermione's mind and the brunette tensed as she thought of how to answer. Of course she wanted it to happen again, but should she voice that want?

"I'll be honest with you," She said quietly as she felt her cheeks start to burn. "I…I want it to happen again. I know I shouldn't and I know I'm with Ronald, but you being here, the way you look at me and treat me. I can't help but want more of you." Jade's eyes widened at Hermione confession and she blushed when a hand found hers and laced their fingers together. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No." A small smile spread on the lycan's lips as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Hermione's. "It just makes you human." Lips melded for the second time that day as Jade moved forward and pushed the brunette back against the arm rest. Hands grabbed at hips as Hermione grabbed handfuls of ink black hair and pulled Jade down further into her. The desire between them was too strong to ignore and now that they both knew how the other felt, there was no stopping it. Hermione hadn't felt this much passion for someone in what seemed like forever, even her boyfriend didn't instill this much want from her as she moaned when Jade's hands slipped under the hem of her shirt. After that talk of how it shouldn't happen again, how that kiss was a mistake, here it was happening again and neither witch cared at the moment. Hermione's hands began fervently working the buttons to Jade's red flannel as lycan gently bit down on her lower lip. For never being with woman before, Hermione was surprised at her boldness and force as she let her instincts take over. Clothing was shed quickly as nails gently raked down the blue eyed woman's back and an illustrious moan rang out from Jade's throat.

"We should move." Hermione breathed as the two parted so the lycan could slip the brunette's dress shirt from her shoulders. "To the bedroom." Jade nodded breathlessly as she stood up and scooped Hermione into her arms before carrying her up the stairs. When they reached the landing, the lycan set the brunette down and pinned her up against the wall before lifting her again so Hermione's legs were straddling her waist. Hermione couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her as she looked down into blue eyes that were darkened with lust and wasted no time crashing their lips together once more in a heated kiss. Everything was blurred as lips parted and tongues danced with one another playfully for dominance until Hermione got a little bolder and slowly rolled her hips into Jade's firmly. A low growl resonated in Jade's throat with turned the brunette on even more as she leaned forward and began kissing and biting gently on the supple skin of the lycan's neck. Suddenly, Jade pushed off from the wall, carrying Hermione, who still had her legs tightly wrapped around her waist, into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. They made their way over to the bed, Hermione still lavishing her lover's neck as Jade gently dropped the younger woman on the bed and hovered over her.

"I need you to know," Jade whispered huskily and she looked into clouded brown eyes as Hermione pulled away, panting to catch her breath. "This isn't just lust." Hermione's breath hitched just slightly as Jade looked down at her with sincerity and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I need you to understand, Hermione, that I care about you, deeply. And even if this happens just once, it isn't just a fuck for me, ok? It's never been about fucking. Ever since the first night I stayed with you in your bed I've wanted to be with you like this, but only because I want to keep you safe and happy. I need you to understand that." Hermione nodded as she brought her hand up to gently caress Jade's cheek before leaning up slowly, kissing her lips with all the emotion that had been running through her the past week. Lips moved carefully, making sure to cover every portion of Jade's mouth before they parted and lingered to express the brunette's understanding.

"I've been falling for you since the first day you got here." The brunette admitted softly as she kissed the corner of the older woman's lips. "I thought it was just curiosity, but I knew it was more than that when I caught myself staring at you and when I felt your arm around me for the first time, that's when I knew." Jade's hands ran up Hermione's naked sides slowly, making sure to brush back down over her toned stomach and the brunette's body arched slightly into her touch. "I hope this doesn't happen just once." With that said, the younger witch pulled Jade back down to close the gap between their lips as her hands ran down Jade's torso to the button of her jeans. "I want this." Hermione hissed as she gently bit the lycan's bottom lip. "I want you." Jade moaned as her hand ran behind her lover's back and unclasped her bra swiftly while Hermione stopped undoing Jade's pants to slip the offending garment off. She leaned down then, gently nipping and kissing the brunette's willowy neck before running her tongue along her collarbone to the swell of her breasts. Hermione's head was swimming with pleasure. Every touch and sound from Jade pushed the witch farther to let go and prolong her ecstasy. A sharp gasp resounded into the air as Jade's lips closed gently around the brunette's pert core in the center of her breasts and brown eyes fluttered shut as she threw her head back against the pillows. Nails dug into Jade's scalp as she lavished her breasts and before she knew it, Hermione's skirt was unzipped and thrown onto the floor. The air in the room was thick with the building sexual energy and soon the brunette's vision was distorted as her pleasure was intensified. "Jade, please." She begged as she felt hips press firmly into the apex between her legs.

"Please, what?" The lycan teased as found a rather sensitive spot on the younger girl's pulse point and began sucking and biting. Hermione groaned as she rolled her hips into Jade's and was satisfied when she heard the blue eyed girl moan softly into her neck. A low chuckle barely made its way to Hermione's ears as she felt her lover buck her hips against hers and a pressure began building, spreading steadily throughout her body. Her breathing was erratic she felt a hand run along her inner thigh and push the thin piece of fabric away from its goal. A whimper escaped the wavy haired woman's throat at the loss of Jade's hips the place where she thought she needed the most attention, but that whimper soon turned into a scream of pleasure as she felt a single finger easily slip into her. Hermione felt like she was going to explode as Jade began thrusting slowly at first until she was accustomed to the ministrations before adding another digit and hissing through her teeth at how aroused the brunette was. Soon there was a steady rhythm of pumping fingers and rolling hips as Hermione dug her nails into Jade's shoulders.

"More." Such a simple word, you'd never think it could ignite a white hot fire in the lycan's body as she obliged the beautiful girl underneath her. She curled her fingers to hit the spot where Hermione would get the most pleasure and as soon as she did, the witch's body arched high off the bed as Jade wrapped her free arm around her back and pulled her up so her lover was straddling her waist again. Hermione's arms wrapped around the raven haired girl's neck as she began to grind her hips onto Jade's fingers faster and Jade made sure to keep her place on the woman's pleasure point. "Oh gods." Hermione panted as she met Jade's every thrust and soon felt the pressure becoming too much below her stomach. Some part of her knew it was too much and wanted to stop, but the other, more prominent part never wanted this feeling to end. So she leaned forward and scraped her nails across Jade's exposed back as the taller girl leaned forward and gently flicked her tongue over a hard nipple. A scream ripped through the air as the small gesture of her tongue made Hermione fall over the edge and shake as she continued to thrust her fingers into her lover, prolonging her orgasm as the brunette continued to roll her hips. Soon all you could hear was panting as Hermione fell back onto the bed, her chest rising and falling in short, ragged breaths. Jade slowly removed her fingers as the last of the brunette's orgasm faded and she laid down on her side next to the exhausted witch. Brown eyes were half open as she looked over at the lycan who was taking deep breaths to try and ease her adrenaline rush. "Your eyes…" Hermione's voice was raspy from panting as a fingertips brush the auror's cheek below her eye. "They're glowing."

"It's the adrenaline." Jade chuckled softly as she took Hermione's hand in her own and brought it to her lips. "It sort of…gets my lycan blood pumping and my senses heighten." A small smirk spread on the other girl's lips as she leaned up and place a lingering kiss on the older girl's lips.

"I like it." Jade smirked as she leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead before flipping onto her back and sighing heavily. The weight next to her shifted as a very warm, naked body curled up against her and with a wave of the auror's hand, the sheet came up and Jade pulled it over Hermione's shoulders. She couldn't really believe what had just happened and in Ron's bed. If she had the energy to feel guilty, Jade would have, but right now all she could focus on was the after effect of the brunette's orgasm and contented feeling as she wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders as Hermione nuzzled her face into her neck. This was what she wanted she soon realized as she rested her cheek against the brunette's forehead. It wasn't just the family life the lycan longed for, it was Hermione. She wanted her and now she knew that the younger witch wanted her too. It was almost too overwhelming as she thought about the ramifications that would come to pass if this evolved into something that would need to be sorted out when Ron came back and soon her high was falling too fast as reality started to set in. Jade wasn't ready to come down yet as she rolled on her side to look at Hermione's sleeping figure. She wrapped an arm around the sleeping girl's waist and pulled her forward against her, so their bodies were flush.

"I hope you don't regret this when you wake up." Jade whispered as she laid another chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead before closing her eyes and giving into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Hoorah! Well guys, this story is progressing well I think, things are about to get twisty and probably sad...but don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. Onyxkunai, I always have a very strong dislike for Ron...I dunno why, I think it's just cuz I never pictures him with Hermione and then BAM! They get together in the books...horrible. ANYWAYS enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Howl

Jade woke a few hours later to the sounds of Rose whimpering in her room, her ears picking up the faint tossing noises of the infant down the hall and she stretched her arms before noticing the brunette next to her. Hermione was still wrapped around her and the lycan very much wanted to stay that way for the rest of the evening, but a very hungry baby wouldn't allow it. So Jade slowly and gently moved her way out of the brunette's grasp as her lover rolled over and continued to slumber. A small smile crept onto the blue eyed lycan's lips as she leaned over and spread kisses along Hermione's neck and shoulder before getting out of bed. She threw on a sports bra and a loose fitting grey tank top before pulling up her jeans as quietly as possible to not disturb the brunette. Rosie's gurgling was getting louder when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"I hope you didn't hear any of that, Rose." Jade sighed light heartedly at the baby squirming in her crib. Her arms reached down and lifted the child out and onto the changing table. "Have you been whining too long? You're probably starving, poor thing." Rosie cooed as Jade changed her diaper and then cradled the baby in her arm. "Well you're lucky, it's my turn to cook dinner, maybe your mom will let me give you more solid food and maybe she won't try and shove veggies down my throat."

"I heard that." The blue eyed woman whipped around to see Hermione, clad in a silken robe, hair pulled back into a messy bun and a sly smile on her face. Jade couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over Hermione's figure, the robe didn't leave much to the imagination as it stopped a few inches above her knees and the sash tied around her waist accentuated her curves. "You have to eat something other than just meat and cereal, you know. That's the purpose of food groups." Jade smirked as Rose giggled and reached for her mother. As the taller woman handed the happy child to her mother, Hermione leaned forward and greeted Jade with a soft, lingering kiss. The lycan practically melted as her hands rested on her lover's hips and the brunette smiled against her lips. "Waking up without you in bed wasn't the best feeling." Hermione whispered as her hand gently grabbed Jade's chin.

"I'm sorry," Another smirk as Jade glanced down at the strawberry blonde infant in her arms. "But Rosie wasn't keen the idea of us staying in bed the rest of the evening." The baby cooed and began to gnaw on her mother's shoulder as Hermione giggled. "See? She'll turn on you if we don't feed her soon." The brunette nodded as she turned to head down the stairs as Jade followed the woman and then noticed how hungry she was as she made her way into the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?" She asked as she opened the fridge and poked her head inside. Jade pulled out a bottle and some rice cereal she had given Rose for lunch before setting it on the corner for Hermione to warm up. "We still haven't used that stew beef yet." She didn't hear the brunette creep up on her after placing her daughter safely in the high chair. So it was no surprise when Jade jumped slightly when Hermione wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and pressed herself against the taller woman's back.

"I'm in the mood for a lot of things." Hermione's voice was low and seductive as Jade chuckled and spun around to face the brunette.

"Dear gods," Jade teased softly as she placed a tender kiss on the shorter witch's forehead. "I've turned you into a sexual deviant." The younger woman scoffed and gently slapped the blue eyed woman's shoulder before Jade leaned forward and smothered Hermione's lips with her own. There was a soft sigh that reverberated in Jade's sensitive ears as the brunette kissed back before slowly, reluctantly pulling away. "I'll make dinner."

"Such a house wife I've turned you into." The brunette quipped before pecking Jade on the cheek and grabbing her daughter's food. Jade raised an eyebrow at the woman before shaking her head and laughing. It was somewhat true. She was becoming more accustomed to their routine of trading off chores and caring for Rosie. It was actually very nice to have since Jade lacked any real contact with immediate family, so Hermione was taking place of that, now more than ever as Jade pulled out ingredients for a meal as the brunette fed her eager child. Soon the kitchen was filled with the savory aroma of beef stew and Hermione couldn't hide the attraction she felt watching the raven haired auror cook. It was something Ron had never done or even offered to do which made it all the more enticing. "Is it strange I find it wildly attractive when you do remedial chorse?" Jade chuckled as she added some vegetables to an oiled pan to be sautéed.

"As long as you don't think it odd that I find your bed head charming." Hermione sighed as she brushed a stray curl that had escaped her bun behind her ear. "As well as the odd faces you make when you feed Rose."

"Flirt." The younger woman giggled as she continued to feed Rose and Jade put a topper on the pan of rice to let it simmer before pulling some plates out of the cupboard. "So, I think I'm going to tell Ron." Jade froze momentarily as she heard Hermione speak. She dreaded the fact that they needed to tell the red head what was happening, but it needed to be done. Jade didn't want to hurt Ron any more than she needed to. "He…deserves to know, but I'll wait until he owls me again."

"What will you tell him?" Jade pressed as she set the plates on the table before placing her palms on the edge and leaning forward. Hermione groaned as she shook her head and put her hand over the blue eyed lycan's gently.

"Everything." She breathed softly as Jade turned her hand over to lace their fingers. "Mainly how him being gone made me realize how different we actually were. Having you here…it made me realize how much Ron should be doing for Rose and I. Being with you made me realize how things should be." Jade smiled before pecking the brunette on the forehead.

"I'm the worst friend in the world." She chuckled as Hermione's brown eyes looked up at her. "I practically stole his family away from him."

"This has been a long time coming, to be honest." The brunette answered calmly. "I guess I was just trying to make it last since we have a child together." Jade nodded silently as she gave her lover's hand a squeeze before returning to the stove.

"I want you to be happy, Hermione." Jade said fondly as she stirred the rice and replaced the lid. "For you and Rose, I know Ron's my mate, but if you can't see yourself being happy with him I'd hope you'd do what's best for you even if it hurts him."

"And what if being with you made me happy?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper as she bit her lower lip and waited for Jade's response. The blue eyed woman had paused slightly and thought about being with the brunette and Rose. The past two weeks had been easy, natural for her as she bonded with the baby and the younger witch. "What if I wanted to be with you if things with Ron end? Would you continue to be as sweet and caring as you are now?"

"I can't promise there wouldn't be the occasional row." The lycan said as she moved and knelt down next to Hermione before gently grabbing her face so she could look into deep brown eyes. "But I'd do my best to keep you and Rose happy." Hermione's face lit up as she leaned forward and kissed Jade's lips possessively as if laying claim to her.

x-x

Harry was sitting in his hotel room in Dublin, they were on their way home after finding out the man they had been chasing was just a copy cat to the gang leader they were really after. Ron was out again and the other man was beside himself on what to do about the red head's infidelity. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing his wife who was supposed to be back home in London in a week and he was looking forward to seeing her again. Harry shuddered at the reaction Ginny would have if he told her about Ron, especially since she and Hermione were good friends and now the brunette was the mother of the red headed girl's niece.

"Sorry, Ron." Harry said to himself as he began writing his letter. "I can't let you hurt Hermione." He made the conscious decision that after they returned home, he would talk to the brunette about Ron and hope she didn't curse him too badly. Although Harry wanted to be loyal to both of his friends, he wasn't going to stand idly by as Ron did whatever he pleased with no consequence. As he finished writing to Ginny, he wondered if he should write to Hermione as well, but then decided against it, leaving it Ron to make the decision on his own. Suddenly, the door knob turned and afore mentioned red head entered the room with a yawn.

"Evening, mate." Ron yawned as he threw his cloak on the back of one of the desk chairs and flopped down on the bed. "Filing some paper work, are ya?"

"Writing to Ginny, actually." The green eyed man answered as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Telling her about the decoy and when I'll be home. What were you out doing?" Ron paused for a moment before sitting up and ruffling his growing hair.

"Drinkin' a bit with the locals." He answered as he started undoing his tie and kicked off his shoes. He glanced over at his friend who had yet to turn around and face him. "Are you…going to tell Ginny?"

"Tell Ginny what?" Harry asked and a sigh of relief escaped Ron's lungs which aggravated his friend even further. "Tell her that you've been bedding any willing participant that passes your way? Yeah, I told her." Ron groaned as he slammed his palm into his forehead.

"Look, Harry," He started before standing and facing his friend's back. "It was…it was a mistake."

"A mistake that happened three times?" His friend retorted as he finally turned in his chair to glare at the red headed man. "It shouldn't have happened once! You're with Hermione and you sure as hell can't expect me to keep this from her either! There'll be hell to pay if she finds out on her own, Ron! Why would you do this?"

"I don't know!" Ron yelled getting frustrated with the argument as his shortcomings were brought to light. "I guess…I'm not ready to settle down with her and now we have a baby! I just…I'm not ready for this, Harry!"

"Then tell her!" Harry stood up abruptly and glared at his friend. "Tell her instead of cheating on her! What kind of man do you think you are sneaking around like rat?!" Ron launched forward and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. "Are you going to hit me now, for pointing out your weakness? For fuck's sake, Ron, grow a pair and stop hurting my friend. If you don't tell her by the time we get back home, I will." Harry shoved the man off of him before grabbing the letter he'd written to Ginny and storming out of the room, leaving Ron huffing in anger.

x-x

Another week passed with Hermione and Jade enjoying their time together. There was no word from Ron, but neither seemed to care as they fell deeper into their temporary life together. They were in Diagon Alley with Fleur and Ginny, the red head had come home early from her tournament when one of the games was cancelled because of the weather conditions in Bulgaria.

"So, Jade," Fleur mused as the dark haired woman was she bounced Rosie on her knee. "'Ow 'as babysitting gone for you the past two and a 'alf weeks? Rosie seems to be enzralled by you."

"Oh, well," She glanced over at Hermione who was blushing slightly as she and Ginny talked about the red head's quidditch tournament. "She's been the perfect little flower since I've been staying with Hermione." As if to reiterate this fact, Rosie cooed and tugged on Jade's hair. Fleur chuckled as she leaned across the table bopped the baby on the nose with her finger tip.

"I never imagined you being so good with children." The blonde said as she looked up at into the bright blue eyes of the lycan. "'Ard to imagine 'ow much a few years can change you." Jade's eyes widened slightly as Fleur cast her a very charming smile and a slight warmth filled her face.

"Uhm…yeah," The lycan said quietly as she cleared her throat and gave the French woman a lopsided grin. "I guess it just took me a while to grow into the idea." Blue eyes glanced down at the baby giggling on her lap as Fleur continued to eye her with a contented smile on her face watching the lycan interact with the child. Hermione was watching the two closely as they continued to chat and she felt a strange pang of jealousy in her stomach when she saw the way the blonde was watching the lycan.

"Hermione?" Ginny broke her concentration suddenly as the red head reached over and gently pinched her forearm.

"Ouch, Christ, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed as she rubbed the red spot on her arm. "What was that for?"

"You were spacing out, 'Mione." The red head giggled as the brunette shook her head slightly and mumbled to herself. "What were you thinking about?" Hermione looked down slightly and contemplated telling her friend about her escapades with Jade.

"N-nothing," The woman answered as she sighed and smiled at the younger girl. "Just wondering when Ron would be coming home."

"Oh, didn't Ron owl you?" Ginny asked as a confused expression crossed her face and Hermione shook her head. "They'll be home sometime this week, turns out that the guy they were after was just a decoy. I guess Dorcha didn't even leave the country." Jade's head whipped around when she heard the red head's exclamation and she leaned forward towards Ginny.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked as her brow furrowed and her expression became hard. Ginny nodded and Jade sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "Hermione, I have to see Gawain for a moment." She handed the baby to her mother and stood up. "Excuse me ladies, it was nice to see you again Ginny, Fleur," She had the sudden urge to lean down and peck Hermione on the lips, but she held back and instead gave her a charming smile. "I'll see you soon, ok?" Hermione nodded as she gently grabbed the lycan's hand before she could walk away.

"Is everything ok?" Jade looked down at Hermione before gently squeezing her hand.

"It will be." Blue eyes softened before letting her hand slip out of Hermione's and walking down the street towards the Ministry. As Jade's figure melded into the crowds on the street, Ginny gave her friend a confused look before remembering the letter she had received from her husband.

"Hermione," She said gently before running a hand through her long red hair. "How have you and my brother been doing?"

"You mean when he's around?" Hermione retorted as she rested Rose against her shoulder. "I don't know, Gin. Him being gone recently, it's honestly the same as when he's been home besides the fact that Jade has been around and has been helping me out."

"She seems rather smitten with Rose," Fleur added as she sipped on her coffee and smiled at the little girl. "Like I said before, it's surprising to see 'er so comfortable with a baby." Hermione didn't know why she was getting jealous with Fleur, but it was starting to bother her since the blonde was currently single after breaking up with Bill a few months ago.

"I honestly don't know what it's going to be like when Ron comes back." The brunette sighed as Rose began throwing the rest of Hermione's salad around. "Jade has been more of a help than he has."

"I think you should talk to him about everything when he gets back." Ginny knew it wasn't her place to tell Hermione what Harry had mentioned in his letter, but she was rather furious with her brother and had trouble containing the information from her friend. "I mean, I know he's my brother and all, but we all know how idiotic he can be."

"It would've been nice to know he was coming back soon." Hermione added as she bounced Rosie on her knee. She was sort of worried about what was going to happen, but she agreed with Ginny that she did need to speak with her boyfriend. "I'm sure the conversation will be interesting."

x-x

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jade groaned as she paced in Gawain's office and the head of the auror office sat behind his desk and sighed. "I could've been out there hunting him and there would be no more threat! Hermione has been in danger this whole time and I could've taken care of it!"

"Calm down, McHale." Gawain groaned as he rubbed his temples. "I couldn't have you going out after a dangerous man by yourself and there was no one else willing to endanger their families."

"You know that Dorcha has a history of going after his pursuers families, that's why I was the best candidate since I don't have family here." She stopped pacing and ran her hand through her hair and groaned. "I'm going to go after him."

"You can't, Jade." Her boss added with a scowl. "You're not on this case."

"Then put me on it!" She slammed her palms down on his desk and Gawain closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, used to the lycan's outbursts. "You know I could take care of this faster than anyone."

"You need to keep Hermione safe for the time being."

"Me taking care of this guy would be keeping her safe!" The blue eyed woman shouted as her eyes glowed as her anger grew.

"I know you're upset," The man said as he stroked his beard and shook his head. "But Ron and Harry have to take care of this. This is their case, is that understood? If you interfere, I'll suspend you." Jade growled deeply and stormed out of the office. Jade sighed heavily before taking a moment to collect herself before she made her way through the Ministry and once she was in the lobby, headed into the nearest grate before green flames engulfed her and she was in Hermione's living room. The lycan hadn't been gone more than an hour, but the house seemed empty as she ripped off her cloak and sat down on the couch before she heard someone shuffling around upstairs.

"Hermione?" She called as she stood up and headed up the stairs when she heard a crashing noise. "Hermione!" Jade sprinted up the stairs and ran into Rosie's room to see a very tall man dressed in black with a black mask, the same kind as the man in the alley. A growl ripped from Jade's throat as she saw the man holding a sleeping Rose in his arms. "Dorcha." She hissed as the man turned and his yellow eyes stared at her through the slits in the mask.

"Lycan," The man's deep, gravelly voice echoed in the lycan's enhanced hearing. She went to launch forward until he looked down at Rose. "Ah, ah, ah…you wouldn't want anything to happen to this sweet bundle of joy, would you?"

"Where's Hermione?" Jade hissed as she froze and narrowed her glowing blue eyes at the masked man. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry, your witch is safe." His yellow eyes then moved down to the infant in his arms. "I'm just going to take this little one as collateral for the loss of my follower. And eye for an eye, that's what the muggles say, right?" Suddenly another man entered the room and lunged at Jade, driving a silver dagger deep into her shoulder and burying it into the wall behind her. Another dagger plunged into her right forearm and stuck it above her head as she howled in pain and the white masked man laughed evilly at her anguish. She roared in pain as the white masked man twisted the knife in her shoulder. "I hate to cut the chat short, but I really do need to get going. If you want this child back alive, bring me my file from the Ministry and a written letter from the Minister saying we won't be pursued any longer. When you do this, just send and owl and I will tell you where to find me. Jacoby, let's go."

"Rose!" The lycan groaned as she watched the man apparate away with the infant in his arms. "Argh…" Jade growled as the cold steel in her shoulder cut into her muscles when she tried to move and she absent mindedly clenched her right hand which shot pain through her arm as her tendons contracted around the knife in her flesh. She gently grabbed the hilt and took a deep breath before letting out a pained howl and ripping the knife from her shoulder with a groan before tearing the knife from her right arm. Blood splattered the floor as Jade let her instincts take over as she took a deep breath in and tried to catch Hermione's scent that was clouded by the smell of her blood. She caught the sweet smell of the brunette and followed it out into the hall and into the master bedroom where the witch was bound in chains on the floor, unconscious. "Hermione." Jade struggled forward as blood splattered the ground from her shoulder. With a wave of her hand, the chains disappeared and she knelt down next to the unconscious brunette. Blue eyes raked over her form looking for injuries, after finding no threatening damage, she placed her hand on Hermione's forehead. "Rennervate." Brown eyes snapped open as Hermione shot up, her body shaking from shock.

"Jade!" She cried as she looked into blue eyes and then down at the blood flowing steadily from the woman's left shoulder. "Oh gods, you're bleeding, what happened?" Jade avoided Hermione's gaze as her brow furrowed and she looked down at the ground.

"Dorcha," Jade whispered as her eyes suddenly became overwhelmed with a mix of sadness and anger. "He was here."

"I remember that much," The brunette whispered as she rubbed her head and sighed heavily. "But what happened? You're hurt…where's Rose." Jade closed her eyes and shook her head before she took a deep, shaky breath.

"He…" The lycan's voice shook as her chest tightened and her breathing got shallow. "He took her, Hermione." Brown eyes widened as her breathing stopped and dread took over the brunette's face, her face paling significantly. "I'm sorry." Hermione shot up and ran down the hall. "Hermione!" Jade hissed in pain as she lifted herself off the floor and followed the brunette down the hall and into Rose's room. Hermione stood there, silently as she just stared at the empty crib and the blood stains on the wall where Jade had been pinned. "I'll get her back, Hermione." Jade whispered as she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and felt the woman shaking. Hermione spun and buried her face in Jade's chest as she sobbed and the lycan grunted, ignoring the pain in her body as the brunette latched onto her. Tears were stinging Jade's eyes as she wrapped her good arm around her lover's waist and held her tight. How did he find out where Hermione lived? She had made sure to ward the flat before they left for lunch and had tested it herself. What could have gone wrong?

"Hello?" Jade froze as she heard a voice downstairs, Ron's voice. "Is anyone home?" Hermione lifted her head and looked at the blue eyed lycan, anguish and fear in on face. "Hermione?" The brunette backed away from Jade and moved past her to run downstairs, Jade took a deep breath again and smelled the two unfamiliar scents before making sure to remember Rose's scent which was easy for her since she'd been around the baby for a few weeks now. She then made her way downstairs to see Hermione in Ron's arms as the red head embraced her and looked at Jade with a confused look on his face. The lycan bit back her jealousy as she walked forward and sighed heavily. "What happened to you? Where's Rose?"

"Dorcha was here, he attacked me." Jade's voice fell as she shook her head and narrowed her blue eyes at the floor. "He took Rose. He said if we want her back, we need to bring him his criminal file from the Ministry." Ron's pale blue eyes widened as his grip tightened around the woman in his arms as she sobbed and then he looked at Jade with anger burning in his eyes.

"You were supposed to protect them!" He yelled as he let go of Hermione and stormed towards the older girl. "Where the fuck were you?! You were supposed to be here!"

"Ron it's not her fault!" Hermione yelled as Jade grunted in pain and Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed up against the wall. Blood began gushing from her wounds as Jade clenched her teeth and shoved the man away. "Leave her be, she's injured!"

"Where were you!?" Jade yelled back angrily as her eyes began to glow and her canines grew sharp. "You were chasing a false trail for almost a month! How could you not notice?! I taught you how to recognize these sort of things and you were off chasing a ghost all this time and didn't even see it!" Hermione stepped between them a palm on each of their chests to keep them away from each other. "You weren't here protecting them, I was! You weren't here taking care of your family, I was!" Ron pushed Hermione aside before his fist connected solidly with Jade's jaw and the lycan staggered back, only slightly before turning back to glare at the boy.

"Ronald!" The brunette chided as she pushed the man back away from Jade. "Stop this, both of you!" Jade was panting slightly through her gritted teeth as her eyes glowed ominously at the red head.

"Get out of my house." Ron hissed as he clenched his hands into fists and glared at the blue eyed woman.

"Gladly." Jade spat as she disapparated and Hermione heard a soft crack upstairs. She left Ron and ran up and into the guest room to see Jade shoving her cloths into her bag angrily. Hermione was beside herself, being distraught over her kidnapped daughter and now Ron was back. She gently closed the door and approached Jade slowly. "Don't, Hermione." The lycan said firmly as she zipped up the duffle bag and threw it over her bleeding shoulder.

"Jade you're still bleeding." The younger witch sighed as she took a step closer to the blue eyed woman to try and calm her. "Please, at least let me heal you."

"I don't need to be healed." The lycan growled as she grabbed her satchel and stepped away from the brunette's touch. "I need to find Rose and waiting here is just wasting time. If Ron wants to be mad at me then let him. It's not going to change that Rosie's gone and he's not doing anything about it!" Hermione took a step back at the rage that was dripping from her lover's voice before noticing the droplets of crimson that were falling from her left hand.

"You need to calm down." Hermione pleaded as she stepped forward and gently grabbed Jade's face, forcing her to look into desperate brown eyes. "If you don't you'll bleed to death." Jade's blue eyes narrowed slightly before she took a deep breath and her expression softened. She leaned forward and gently captured Hermione's lips in a gentle, bittersweet kiss before pulling away which uttered a sigh from the brunette.

"I'm going to get her back, Hermione." She whispered softly as tears began to flow from the brunette's eyes once again. This time, from the realization that Jade was leaving her home and she knew deep down she wouldn't come back as long as Ron was there. "I promise you, she'll be ok." Hermione nodded as a tear slipped from her eyes as she closed them and rested her forehead against her lycan's neck.

"Please, be careful." Jade nodded at the request before taking a step back, Hermione's hands reluctantly slipping from her cheek and disapparating away. Hermione took a long, shaky breath before wiping the tears from her eyes and opening the door to head back downstairs. Ron was pacing in the living room as she re-entered and he looked at her angrily. "It wasn't Jade's fault Ron." Hermione reiterated calmly as she sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands.

"How can you say that?" He hissed as he stopped pacing and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "She was supposed to protect you two! That's why I asked her to stay here and look what's happened? How did he even get in the bloody house?!"

"I don't know." Hermione whispered as she shook her head and groaned. "She warded the house, I watched her. He must've found a weakness in the barrier or something. He's a dark wizard, they can be crafty." Ron just scoffed as she started pacing again. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, 'Mione." Ron groaned as she flopped down on the loveseat adjacent to her. "I'll go get Harry, we will think of something." And before Hermione could protest, he was gone and she was left alone.

x-x

The light was fading fast in the sky as Jade was walking through London, she felt like a bloodhound the way she was sniffing the air and trying to find a trace of Rose's scent or the two unfamiliar ones in the air. She decided that searching Knockturn Alley was her best bet and as she came to the cross section in Diagon Alley, she took a deep breath and many foul scents filled her nose. She growled before pulling her hood over her head and trekking down into the dark street. Many shady looking witches and wizards passed her, paying now attention since she was mainly dressed in black which for some reason, seemed to make them less wary of her. It probably helped that she had a cold scowl plastered on her face as she walked through the streets. Suddenly, one of the scents filled her nose as she saw a short man with dark blonde hair that reeked of the smell of the man in the white mask.

"Damned kids," The man groaned as he gritted his teeth and scowled. "Don't know why he insists on keeping the child alive." That was all Jade needed to hear as she stalked him down a dark, small alley way, and when no one was around, she grabbed him by the back of the collar and slammed him against the stone wall. "What the fuck!?"

"Where is she!?" Jade's voice mixed with her growl and the man cowered as he covered his face with his hands.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The man stuttered as Jade slammed him hard against the wall again and snarled.

"Don't lie to me!" She hissed as she felt her teeth get sharp and her muscles flex. "The baby! Where is she!?" The man stayed silent, his hazel eyes wide with fear. Jade didn't hesitate to roar angrily in his face to reiterate the fact that she wouldn't take his ignorance for an answer. "If you don't answer me, I will rip your throat out and let you choke on your blood. Now tell me where she is."

x-x

Hermione was sitting in the living room with Ginny as Ron and Harry were in Rose's room looking for clues. Her mind was switching between being worried about her baby and longing for Jade to be there to comfort her. The brunette's inner turmoil must've been evident as Ginny sat down next to her on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She'll be all right, 'Mione." The red head said calmly as she rubbed Hermione's back in a soothing manner. "Ron and Harry will find her, I'm sure of it."

"I don't know why they can't just take the file to him." Hermione groaned as she shook her head and Ginny shook her head.

"They don't want to give into his demands." Ginny answered as she rolled his eyes. "Honestly, if it were me, I would just do it."

"It's my daughter's safety," The brunette hissed as she scowled and sat back against the couch cushions. "I just want her back." Suddenly there was a crack and Jade appeared in the living room with an unconscious man on the ground under her foot. "Jade?"

"I know where Rosie is." The lycan growled as Ron and Harry came down the stairs. "This is one of Dorcha's cronies and he told me where he's keeping Rosie."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron shouted as he stalked towards the lycan who turned towards him and growled threateningly. Hermione shot up with her eyes full of shock.

"You know where she is?" Jade nodded at the brunette and then looked down at the blonde man before binding him. "Where?"

"A warehouse in Hounslow." The lycan hissed as she looked into Hermione's desperate eyes and gave her a saddened look. "I'm going to go there as soon as the potion is brewed." Jade leaned down and pulled a hair from the blonde man's head.

"What potion?" Harry asked as he adjusted his glasses and took a step closer to the taller woman.

"Polyjuice." Jade answered as she left the living room and walked into the kitchen before conjuring a bowl into a cauldron. "I'm going to go and get Rosie back."

"What makes you think you can get Rose back?" Ron spat as he followed her into the kitchen, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. "Why should we let you take the lead on this?" Jade turned to glare her blue eyes at the red head and Hermione, once again, stepped between them to avoid another confrontation like earlier. "She's my daughter."

"Could've fooled me." Jade hissed as she turned back to the cauldron and began pulling ingredients out of her satchel.

"What was that?!" The red head growled as he stepped forward and Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. Jade just scoffed as she began dropping the hair into the bubbling potion.

"Polyjuice Potion takes a month to brew." Ginny added as she stepped forward to see Jade's progress. "How did you brew it so quickly?"

"I have some premade in case of emergencies." The lycan answered as she concentrated on her brewing. "This is definitely an emergency." Ginny nodded as she let the woman go back to her work. She turned and walked up to her brother before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the living room, muttering something about him making the situation much worse than better. Jade sighed as she stirred the thickening potion and finally her adrenaline came down, exhaustion taking its place. Harry left the kitchen a moment later to join his wife and friend, leaving Hermione and Jade alone. The brunette chewed on her lower lip and walking towards the lycan before wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Jade stiffened slightly before relaxing back into her lover's arms and sighing heavily.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered against Jade's back as she rested her head against her. "And I'm sorry for Ron, he's just worked up, you know he has a temper."

"Yeah," Jade breathed as she removed the ladle and gave the brew a chance to simmer. "I know he does, but you know that's not why I'm upset, Hermione." She turned in the brunette's arms and gently grabbed Hermione's face. "I'm not gonna ruin your family."

"You're not ruining anything." The brunette whispered as she leaned forward to bury her face in Jade's neck. "I meant what I said, Jade. Ron and I will talk, I promise." Jade sighed and laid a soft kiss on the shorter woman's forehead.

"I can't, Hermione." The lycan's chest tightened as she hugged the woman in her arms. "Ron's my friend and the father of your child. I can't interfere with that." Jade sighed heavily as she felt Hermione hold her tighter. "Ron loves you." Hermione stayed silent, she didn't really know what to say and she hated the thought of never being with Jade now that her boyfriend had returned.

"Hermione," Hermione stepped out of Jade's arms and turned to see Harry standing in the entry way to the kitchen. "Uhm…sorry if I'm erm…anyways, Ron wants to speak with you. That man is awake." The brunette nodded as Jade cleared her throat and turned back to the potion simmering on the stove. As Hermione approached her friend, Harry gave her an incredulous look as Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Leave it be, Harry." She whispered as she walked into the living room and saw the dark blonde man sitting on the fire place, chains keeping him from moving too much. Ron was in front of him with a wand pointed at his throat. "Ron, put your wand down, he's defenseless."

"He kidnapped Rose." The red head murmured as he dug the tip of his wand into the man's neck. "I just want to teach him a lesson."

"That's not how this works, mate." Harry said as he grabbed his friend's arm and pushed it down. "Why don't you sit as I get, Gawain." Ron growled before taking a seat on the couch in front of the man who was chuckling softly to himself.

"You guys are pathetic." The blonde hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the red head. "You were off chasing someone who wasn't even part of our group and now you don't even have the bullocks to torture me for information? That lycan has more balls than you do." Ron stood up angrily and pointed his wand at the blonde who was smirking evilly. Ginny pushed him back down as she gave him a crippling look. Jade walked out of the kitchen a moment later, except she looked like the blonde that was staring back at her angrily. "Lycan bitch, he won't fall for it." Jade smirked and cleared her throat.

"I think he will." She matched his voice perfectly, it helped that he didn't have a particularly deep voice. "Keep him chained up until Gawain gets here, I'm going to leave right now." Ron turned towards her and glared.

"Why are you the only one going?!" He growled as he took a step towards her and clenched his teeth. "She's my daughter, I should be going."

"You'll fuck things up." Jade retorted calmly and folded her arms over her now, very broad chest. "You're too emotional right now and you're not thinking clearly."

"Ron, you should let Jade go." Hermione added quietly as she put her hands on her boyfriend's chest. "She'll get Rose back." Jade watched the couple closely and felt the sharp stab of jealousy before turning on her heel and apparating away. Hermione whipped around just as the lycan left and frowned when she left without a word. This was starting to get complicated as Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed before sitting back down on the couch.

x-x

The warehouse was musty and dark as Jade walked through a heavy metal door before that screeched in her sensitive ears. The building stank of dark magic and rot as she scowled and made her way around a pile of boxes and old muggle machinery.

"Jacoby?" A deep voice called to her left as she rounded a corner and saw a small room illuminated by fluorescent lights. "What took you so long?" Jade entered the room and scowled when she saw Rose in a long, metal box that was filled with dirty rags. "I had to put a sleeping charm on the child to keep her quiet. Dorcha's back was turned to her and she cleared her throat to mask her growl.

"I uh, got detained by that red headed fool of an auror." Jade hissed as she folded her hands behind her back and sighed. "I ran into him and Potter in Knockturn Alley, it took me a while to lose them."

"Those pathetic excuses for wizards." Dorcha hissed as he stood up straight from hunching over a table with a few large sheets of paper in front of him. "I don't know how they ever managed to get into the auror office. Jade watched closely through Jacoby's eyes as Dorcha sighed and turned to face her without his mask. Her eyes grew wide as she took a step back and gasped softly when she saw the man not wearing his mask.

"No…" Her voice was a whisper as the man looked at her with a confused expression. "It can't be…you?" There in front of her stood Gawain Robards, the head of the auror office.

"What's wrong with you?" Gawain hissed as he folded his arms over his chest. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Jade's mind was reeling. How could this be? She would've smelled her boss's scent if it was truly him. Her eyes were darting back and forth in confusion as Gawain advanced and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is going on, Jacoby? Did you find it at least?"

"F-find what?" Jade stuttered as Gawain scowled and rolled his eyes.

"The Elder Wand?" The Elder Wand? Harry had destroyed it and threw it over the bridge at Hogwarts from what he had said. Had someone gone and found it? "Did you find it? Is it mended?"

"I…I didn't find it." Jade answered quietly as she shook her head and sighed. "They…well, it was a farce, they didn't have it." Gawain cursed as he walked over to the table and threw the contents if to the floor.

"That was our only chance to bring the Dark Lord back." The bearded man spat as he slammed his fists on the table, causing Rose to wake up and start crying. "Will you shut that kid up! Damnit! We need a different strategy. Why hasn't that lycan shown up yet to try and get the kid back?!" Jade couldn't take it anymore, her boss, her mentor had betrayed all of the wizarding world and her included. How had she not noticed his behavior before?

"I trusted you." She hissed suddenly as she clenched her jaw and body start to contract and shift under her skin. Gawain looked at her with a confused look on his face. "How could you do this?!" She growled and she saw her eyes flash blue in the reflection of his yellow ones as they widened at the realization that she was indeed, not Jacoby. Before he could do anything, a large lycan was standing before him on its back legs, breathing heavily as its bright blue eyes stared at him. "How dare you do this to me, to Hermione!" She lunged at the man who raised his wand a little too late. Jade's giant clawed hand connected solidly with Gawain's face and the man was knocked unconscious instantly, crumpling to the ground in a heavy heap. Her breathing was heavy and Rose's cries were ringing in her ears as she tried to calm the adrenaline that was flowing heavily in her veins. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she felt her body shrink and change back to normal before waving her hand and the white wolf appeared at her feet. "I've apprehended the dark wizard Dorcha, you might want to come see this, Minister." Her hand waved once more before the wolf changed into a floating orb and flew through the walls of the warehouse. Jade sighed again as she walked over to box and lifted Rosie out.

x-x

It had been only two hours since Jade had left and Hermione's anxiety was growing with every second the lycan was gone. She was lost, Ron was back and Jade was gone and she didn't know if she liked it very much. There was a soft crack as Hermione lifted her head from the couch and saw Jade standing in the living room with Rose in her arms. She jumped up and ran to the woman before taking her daughter in her arms and hugging her close.

"She's probably hungry." Jade said quietly as she gave Hermione a small smile and Ron entered the room a moment later with Ginny and Harry. "I uhm…I have to get back to the warehouse and wait for the Minister." Hermione's brown eyes were glistening with tears as she smiled at Jade before Ron came over and engulfed both, the brunette and the infant in a tight embrace. Jade frowned then, seeing how happy the two were to have their child back and that's when she decided she wasn't going to come back.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she looked over at the lycan again to see her frowning. She wanted to go over and ask what was wrong, why she looked so defeated, but Ron held her close as he lifted his head and gave Jade a sullen nod.

"You got Dorcha then?" Harry asked as he shook her hand and smiled warmly at her. "Where is he? Who is he?" Jade paused for a moment before running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Dorcha was Gawain." She said finally and a collective gasp rang from the people in the room, excluding the lycan. "He…he was masking his scent from me somehow and, he was trying to find the Elder Wand."

"That explains why he never came here." Harry rubbed his chin and shook his head. "But I destroyed it." The boy said as he narrowed his green eyes and scratched his head. "I broke it myself and threw into the canyon at Hogwarts. Did someone find it?"

"I don't know." Jade said in an exasperated tone as she shook her head. "He'd mentioned that people were trying to find and mend it to revive Voldemort, but that can't be possible, right? You killed him. There are no horcruxes left to bring him back."

"Dark wizards always find a way to bring people back from the dead." Hermione said to herself as she cradled the baby in her arms. "If there is a way, I'm sure he would've found it." Jade nodded as she groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"Look, I have to go." She said finally as she looked at Harry. "You and Ron might want to come into the office tomorrow morning. I'm sure we'll have a lot to do." The two aurors nodded as Jade then looked at the brunette and gave her a troubled look. "I'll be seeing you." With that, she disapparated, leaving the group silent and confused.

"I can't believe Gawain would do that." Ron said finally as he sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. "He always seemed like such a diligent auror."

"I guess now we know why he never assigned Jade to this case." Harry added as he sat on the loveseat next to his wife who took his hand in hers lovingly. "Jade would've figured it out straight away, since we're new, he must've thought we'd have the least chance of finding him out." Ron groaned as he sat back and ruffled his hair.

"Shows what capable aurors we are, ay mate?" He sighed as Harry nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione sighed as she got up and started walking towards the kitchen. "Where are you off to, love?"

"To feed Rose," She answered softly as her baby cooed in her arms. "I'm sure she's starving after not eating for most of the day."

"All right, dear." Ron answered as he leaned back into the couch and the brunette rolled her eyes, annoyed that he hadn't offered his help. Once she left the room and was out of earshot, Ginny and Harry both looked at the man with angry glare. "What?"

"Are you going to tell her, Ron?" Ginny piped in, her voice harsh and accusing as Ron's eyes grew wide and he looked down at his hands. "Because she deserves to know and if you don't I swear I'll tell mum and she will tear you a new arsehole."

"I…I will, but," He shook his head slightly as he sighed and face his friend and sister. "I can't tonight, ok? We just got Rose back and this will just rile her up even more. I…I'll tell her soon. Just not tonight, I think we've had enough excitement tonight." Ginny folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes before Harry nodded.

"Just keep in mind what I told you in Ireland." The raven haired man said calmly. "If you don't, I will." Ron nodded and rubbed his chin in irritation.


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys, I've literally spent the whole day writing so that's why you've all been getting mad updates on this story. Thanks for the reviews Onyxkunai, thanks as always for reviewing :D enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Skinny Love

A couple days passed after Jade had figured out Gawain was in fact, the dark wizard Dorcha and had diligently been trying to find the broken Elder wand to revive Voldemort. Needless to say, she had spent the past two days filling out paperwork and meeting with the Minister to even things out in the Auror Office in case there were any other traitors amongst them. Now she was sitting in the Minister's office as they tried to figure out what how to handle the press.

"They'll want to interview Ron and Hermione, I'm sure..." Shacklebolt said calmly as he stared out his window at the lobby of the Ministry. "Probably Harry as well since they were the two aurors on the case and we'll need a new head of the department." Jade nodded quietly, her mind on Hermione instead of being on the current situation at hand. She hadn't seen the brunette in two days and she was missing her terribly, not to mention not seeing Rose as well, it felt like there was something missing ever since she left Hermione's flat that night after apprehending Gawain. "McHale," Kingsley said, snapping Jade out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sir?" She said calmly as he turned to face and sat down at his desk.

"I want you to be the department head." Jade froze as her brain processed what he had just said. "I think you're the perfect candidate for the job since you figured out who Gawain really was and right under all of our noses. You deserve a promotion, don't you think?"

"Th-thank you, Minister." Jade murmured as they both stood up and she shook his hand. "I truly appreciate the opportunity."

"Now you'll have to speak to the press," The Minister added as he sat back down and shuffled through some papers. "They're going to be here in an hour, along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for statements. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not." The lycan answered quietly as she sighed and secretly dreaded the thought of seeing Ron and Hermione together. "I'll be down in the lobby in an hour then."

"Oh," Shacklebolt called as Jade was just about to walk through the door. "Did you ever figure out how Robards was hiding his scent from you?"

"Well, Gawain always had a rather…potent scent." Jade answered as she rubbed her chin and thought. "I think he was using a combination of Wolfsbane and Mistletoe into his cologne. Those two combined would be enough to keep any lycan or werewolf…or any animal with a strong sense of smell off his trail."

"I see," The Minister said calmly as she nodded and shook his head. "Well, feel free to move your things into his office when you have time, ok?" Jade nodded with a smile before exiting the man's office.

"'Allo, Jade." Fleur greeted as walked past the Minister's door with a large stack of papers in her arms. "It is good to see you, did you 'ave a meeting with the Minister?"

"He just made me Head of the Auror Office." She said with a small smile and Fleur's blue eyes lit up as she smiled brightly at the lycan before wrapping her free arm around Jade's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations!" The Frenchwoman praised as she pulled back and almost dropped her papers before Jade caught the stack that had slipped from Fleur's grip. "Merci, would you mind 'elping me take these back down to my office?"

"Sure." Jade answered as she turned in the direction Fleur was headed and walked beside her as they made their way through the Ministry. "How have you been lately? I heard you and Bill broke up a while ago, sorry that I never said sorry when it happened." Fleur chuckled and waved her hand dismissively before turning to face Jade.

"It's all right," The witch said calmly as they entered the elevator together and the cage closed before the Veela pulled the lever for her department. "'E just wasn't the one for me. Seems to be 'arder to date when people know you're a Veela, I couldn't tell 'e was under my zrall."

"I'm sorry, Fleur." The lycan said calmly as they shot upward towards the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "I honestly thought you two would get married and have kids."

"As did I," Fleur said fondly as she sighed and shook her head and her silver blonde hair swished around her face. The elevator came to a stop as the cage opened and Jade followed the Veela down the hall and into her office. She set the papers down on Fleur's desk before checking the clock and sighing. "'Ave somewhere to be, mon ami?" The Frenchwoman asked as she sat down in her plush leather chair.

"I have to go down and meet with the reporters in a few minutes." Jade sighed heavily, speaking to the press was never her strong suit, but now that she was Head of the Department, she couldn't well blow off this interview. "Have to live up to the job I suppose." She gave the woman a smile before running a hand through her hair.

"Well, thank you for 'elping me." The blonde gave Jade another bright smile before walking toward her and pulling her into a tender embrace. "I can feel your torment, Jade. We Veela are very in touch with emotions. If you ever want to talk about it, just let me know, oui?" Jade smirked, Fleur had always been able to see right through the lycan ever since they had dated all those years ago.

"Thanks Fleur." Jade returned the hug before stepping back and smiling warmly at the Veela. "I might just take you up on that offer."

x-x

Hermione and Ron had just flooed to the Ministry with Rose and Ginny. They were meeting Harry in the lobby for the interview when they spotted a large crowd of reporters and camera bulbs were flashing wildly as they spotted a dark haired figure amongst the gaggle of cameras.

"I see they found, Harry." Ron grunted as he ran a hand through his hair and started over towards the reporters. "Can't seem to stay away from him ever since the war." Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as Ginny scoffed and elbowed her brother. As they neared the crowd, they noticed that it wasn't Harry the reporters were drilling.

"That's Jade," Ginny whispered as they stopped just short to see why there was such a fuss going on. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Well she was the one who figured out that Dorcha was Gawain." Hermione answered as she adjusted Rose on her other hip. "I'm sure they want all the details."

"Miss McHale! Miss McHale!" One reporter yelled as he had his pen and paper ready to take down any notes. "Tell us! How do you feel now that you've been made the new Head of the Auror Office in Mr. Robards place?" The three let out a collective gasp as they heard the reporter's question and looked at each other as they continued to listen. Jade rubbed the back of her neck and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well," She started quietly as she averted her gaze to the ground before looking the reporter in the eyes. "It's definitely new. I'm honored really that the Minister would choose me for the position. I hadn't really imagined myself as the leading type, but I'm going to do my best to keep the Wizarding World safe as well as staying just and fair." The reporters erupted again as the man continued on with another question.

"How did you feel when you found out that Dorcha was in fact Gawain Robards?" Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she shook her head and frowned.

"Betrayed." Jade answered firmly as she took a deep breath. "Gawain was my mentor, he taught me everything about being a top notch auror and always being diligent. When I found him, I felt deceived and disappointed that such an honorable man could sink to something so low as to go behind the Ministry's back like he did." Kingsley suddenly appeared with Harry and made his way to Jade.

"No more questions for Miss McHale," He said loudly as he spotted Ron and the others, ushering them over. The crowd parted as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron moved towards them and the questions quieted. "There will be no personal questions from anyone, just pictures at the time."

"Miss McHale!" One woman with a rather large camera shouted as she made it through the crowd. "Could we get a picture of you with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? Perhaps holding their baby?" Jade's eyes widened as she looked down at Hermione, a wave of apprehension filling her bones as brown eyes connected with her timidly. The two days seemed more like two months as Hermione blushed and handed Rose to the lycan who smiled at the smiling baby girl. Ron moved to one side of Jade as Hermione moved to the other and smiled for the cameras. It was stifling to be so close to Hermione and not be able to touch her and the fact that there were cameras and a large amount of people around didn't help the situation. The only thing calming the anxious lycan was the strawberry blonde infant in her arms who was smiling and giggling for the cameras. She had indeed missed seeing Rosie every day and a serene smile spread on her lips as pale blue eyes looked up and twinkled at the raven haired woman.

"I've missed you so much, little flower." Jade whispered as she gently pinched Rose's cheek, which uttered a small squeal from the baby. A sudden, and crippling wave of sorrow filled Jade's chest as she began to struggle for breath. The cameras still flashing and the crowd closing in on her began to choke her as she shook her head and handed Rose to Ron before making her way through the crowd and out of the Ministry building, muttering that she needed some air. She pushed the doors open as the cool, rain scented air filled her lungs and she drew a deep breath before closing her eyes to savor the openness of being outside. Jade didn't waste time filling her lungs full of fresh air and moving down a few steps and into the rain as she heard the doors swing open behind her.

"Jade?" It was Hermione. Jade didn't turn around at the sound of the woman's voice and just closed her eyes to try and block everything out. "Jade, talk to me."

"Hermione," Jade sighed as she shook her head and ran a hand through her damp hair that was sticking to her face. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." The brunette whispered as she stepped forward and put a hand on Jade's back. The lycan tensed at the touch and cursed herself for longing for more. "I haven't seen you in two days. You saved my daughter and then you just disappear for two days and now I find out you're Head of the Aurors now? Why haven't you been by? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Hermione, please," The lycan turned to face the brunette who was still under the protection of the Ministry awning above the doors. "What did you expect? Ron came back, what did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to follow through with what you said." Hermione said firmly as she took a step towards her, the rain soaking through her royal blue dress. "I wanted you to at least come see Rose, she's missed you…I've missed you." The brunette's voice faded to a whisper as she looked down at the stairs and sighed.

"I can't," Jade shook her head and clenched her jaw as she felt the tension in her chest getting worse. "You have a family, I can't destroy that and be all right with it! Rose needs her father and that's not me."

"She needs someone who is going to take care of her, father be damned." Hermione retorted as she took a step closer and narrowed her dark brown eyes at the lycan. "Ron isn't ready to be a father, that much is clear, but you, you were more of a father to her in two and half weeks than Ron has been in six months of her life!" They stood there for a moment glaring at one another, Jade secretly admiring the brunette's fiery attitude.

"This isn't right," The lycan groaned as she scowled and rubbed the back of her neck. "What did you think would happen? That you'd tell Ron you're leaving him and we'd live happily ever after?"

"Yes!" The brunette squeaked as she pleaded with her eyes for Jade to see that she was sincere. "That's what I want! That's what I want to try with you, but you left and didn't come back." Jade suddenly became aware of the seriousness in Hermione's voice as she shook her head and turned away from her. It was all too real, too much to deal with as she thought about the days she had spent with Hermione and Rose. Could she take that away from Ron? The rain beat down on the cement and filled the lycan's ears as she tried to steady her emotions before they got out of hand. "You told me that even though you were Ron's friend, you wanted what was best for Rose and I. Well I think that being with you is best for us! Those weeks you were with us were when I realized what a family should be and if I stay with Ron it won't be like that." Jade was breathing heavier as she heard Hermione's voice crack when she spoke and finally she felt Hermione's hand pull her arm so she was facing her again. There were tears brimming in those brown eyes as Jade looked away, guilty that she caused the brunette to cry. "Why won't you look at me? Why haven't you been back since that night you got Rose back? Why couldn't you at least come visit?!"

"Because, I love you!" Jade shouted, causing Hermione to jump at the tone in the lycan's voice. "I love you and I feel guilty because Ron is my friend! So I stayed away. I stayed away because I knew if I didn't I would take you from him! And I can't do that Hermione! I can't steal my mate's girlfriend right under his nose after his child was kidnapped. I'm not…" Jade didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Hermione tangled a hand in her damp hair and pulled her forward to close the gap between their lips. Jade narrowed her eyes slightly before she pushed the brunette away and shook her head. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said quietly as she took a step back and apparated away.

"Where'd Hermione go?" Ron asked as he returned from the bathroom and saw Ginny holding Rose.

"She said she was stepping out for a moment." Harry answered as he smiled at Rose as the baby was playing with his wife's hair. "I'm sure she'll be back in a moment. Do you want to pop over for a drink?" The greened eyed man glanced at his friend who nodded before he noticed his girlfriend walking back towards them, completely drenched.

"Hermione," He whispered as she rejoined them, a look of confusion on her face. "You're soaked, are you ok?"

"Yeah," She said softly, her eyes staring past her friends as she eyed Ron and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I just got caught in the rain for a moment. We ready to go?"

"Harry invited us over for a drink," Her boyfriend said with a small smile as Hermione waved her wand and dried her hair and clothes. "You don't mind, do you?" Hermione shook her head as Ginny handed a giggling Rose to her and they walked into the nearest grate, a frown forming on Hermione's lips as she hugged her daughter close.

x-x

A couple hours later Jade appeared outside of Fleur's flat that was in London, the rain still drenching her to the bone as she stood outside her ex's house. She sighed heavily before walking towards the door and knocking gently, almost hoping that the blonde wouldn't be home. After a few moments of nothing, Jade shook her head.

"What am I doing?" She hissed to herself as she turned to leave right as the Veela answered the door.

"Jade?" Fleur's voice rang through the pounding of the rain and into the lycan's ears as she whipped around to see the woman clad in a large hooded sweatshirt and a pair of blue sweatpants Jade recognized.

"I think those are mine." The lycan chuckled as she smiled at her friend who blushed slightly and looked down at the pants. "I was looking for those for months after I moved out you know."

"Well…" Fleur said as she averted her gaze to the ground. "They were too comfy to give back." Jade smirked and shook her head as the blonde giggled and stepped aside. "So are you going to come in or just stand there in the rain?" The lycan sighed before walking forward and into Fleur's warmly lit flat. Jade looked around at the pictures of her family and the fire roaring in the living room before the Veela headed towards her kitchen. "You know you can sit down, would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Jade said quietly as she waved her hand and dried her clothes, not really caring that her hair was still drenched. "Chamomile, if you have it." She heard some clinking in the kitchen as she sat down on the brown, vintage leather couch and held her head in her hands as she thought of Hermione. Fleur reentered a moment later with two steaming mugs of tea.

"What is wrong, mon ami?" The blonde asked as she sat down next to the distraught looking lycan. "You look upset?"

"I have a problem, Fleur." The blue eyed lycan said with a heavy sigh as she ruffled her wet hair. "I uhm…fell in love with someone."

"'Ow is that a problem?" The Veela asked as her pale blue eyes widened slightly and she sipped her tea. "Love usually isn't one of those things that are a burden."

"It is when you love someone who already is in a relationship." Jade sighed as she sipped her tea and sighed contentedly at the calming flavor. "I don't know how it happened." Fleur's eyes widened as she set her mug down and turned on the couch to face her friend properly.

"'Oo is this woman?" Fleur pressed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Someone I know?"

"Promise you won't flip out?" The blonde nodded her head and Jade closed her eyes and sighed. "It's Hermione."

"'Ermione?!" Fleur squealed as her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "When did this 'appen?"

"While I was staying there." Jade groaned as she fell back into the couch and ran her hands over her face. "I didn't mean for it to, it just…sort of happened. She's going to tell Ron and I feel guilty because of it."

"Does she return your feelings?" The curious Veela asked as she leaned closer to Jade. "I mean, I know Ron is not the most endearing man, but 'e is a good natured boy." Fleur watched Jade sigh and close her eyes as she shook her head. "'Ey, let's go out tonight, get your mind off of 'Ermione for a while, hm?"

"Hermione does feel the same, but Ron's my friend." The lycan said quietly as leaned forward to take another sip of her tea. "What did you have in mind?" A bright smile crossed the Veela's lips as she got up.

"I'll go change and then we can leave." Fleur winked at her friend before disappearing upstairs. Jade smirked and shook her head, as long as she could remember, Fleur had always been one to go out when someone was having a bad day. I guess she shouldn't expect anything less from the blonde woman. A few moments passed as Jade watched the fire dance and spark in the grate before she heard Fleur coming back down the stairs. Jade stood up and turned to see Fleur standing in a silver dress that hung off of one shoulder with her hair pulled over the other. "All right, I'm ready!" Jade couldn't stop from eyeing the blonde from head to toe since there was a large amount of leg showing.

"Jeez, Fleur." The lycan said as she looked down at her own attire. "I feel a little underdressed now." Fleur chuckled as she looked over the lycan with her hand on her chin.

"You look fine, Jade." The blonde smoothed down the lapels of Jade's jacket and smiled at her. "Now let's go. You could use a drink I think, hang on ok?" A moment later there was a familiar pull in Jade's stomach as they side-along apparated and reappeared outside a building where music with a deep bass could be heard.

"Where are we?" Jade asked calmly as she looked around and saw people filing into the brick establishment.

"This is a night club I come to every now and then." Fleur answered as she grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her to the front of the line where a large man with a Mohawk stood. "'Allo, Markus." The blonde greeted as the man smiled and undid the leather rope.

"Hey, Fleur." The man said as he stood aside and let the girls inside. "New girlfriend?" Jade blushed slightly as she turned towards Fleur who chuckled and shook her head.

"No, just a friend, Markus." The blonde gave him a charming smile as Jade followed the Veela into the booming club.

"Bring many girls here, Fleur?" The lycan said calmly as she smirked and Fleur shot her an amused look. What they didn't notice as they walked into the club, was Ginny Weasley standing in line with Luna Lovegood watching closely as the girls disappeared into the building.

x-x

"Hermione, say something." Ron said as the brunette was pacing in front of him and Harry was sitting on the fireplace watching his friends. Ginny had decided she couldn't not scream at her brother during this conversation so she went out with Luna for a few drinks. "Will you stop pacing woman?"

"What do you want me to say, Ron?" Hermione said calmly even though her body language screamed rage. "Do you want me to tell you that it's ok because you were gone for three weeks? Do you want me to forgive you? What do you want me to say!?"

"I don't know!" The red head exclaimed finally as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He had just confessed to her what had gone on while he was gone, with a lot of encouragement from Harry. "I just…I didn't want you to find out some other way. I'm sorry, Hermione, truly! I just…I made a mistake and lost control for a minute." Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed as she glared at the man and he averted his gaze to the floor to avoid her fury.

"A minute, Ron?" Hermione hissed as she shook her head and groaned loudly. "Three times is a minute?" Ron shook his head as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I can't, Ron." She sighed heavily before sitting down next to Harry on the fireplace and holding her head in her hands. "But…you're not the only one who's been…unfaithful." Harry's head whipped around to look at his friend with wide eyes. Ron on the other hand, shot up and glared down at her with rage burning behind his washed out blue eyes.

"Who is the bloke?!" He hissed through clenched teeth and Hermione just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What's so funny, Hermione!?" Ron cried as she shook her head and stood up to meet intensity.

"It was Jade." Her brown eyes narrowed as his eyes widened and Harry's mouth hung open.

"What?" The red head whispered as he sat back down and shook his head. "With Jade? Why?" Hermione let out a sarcastic chuckle as she rolled her eyes and then glared at her friend.

"Really, Ron?" She accused calmly as she folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "Why did you do it?" Ron's mouth opened and closed his mouth several times before coming up with nothing and looking down at his hands. "Nothing? No? Ok, well I did it because Jade actually cared for me and Rose, she helped out and she took care of me. She was more of a father to Rose than you are!" Ron stood and before Hermione could react his hand connected solidly with her face. Harry reacted swiftly as he jumped up and pushed the red head back.

"Ron!" Harry growled as he slammed the man back down onto the couch with his hands tangled into the collar of his shirt, green eyes ignited with fury. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" A crack resounded in the room and when Harry turned around, Hermione was gone.

x-x

Hermione appeared outside of a brick building with a flashing neon sign and long line. She walked up to the front of the line where a large man was holding a clipboard. He looked at the brunette as she approached and he sighed.

"Look, you're really pretty, but I can't let you in." He said as he pointed his pen to the line. "You'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Please," Hermione sighed as she kept her hand over her cheek. "I'm just here looking for a friend. Just give me…five minutes to look for her, please." The man sighed and moved the rope so the brunette could get in. "Thank you!" She ran inside to where the blaring music caused goose bumps to erupt all over her skin. Hermione tried to swim her way through the group to find Ginny and moved her way to the bar where there was a woman bartending with purple hair. "Excuse me!" The brunette yelled over the loud music. "Have you seen a red head in here? With a blonde girl?"

"The only blonde I've noticed is that girl over there." The woman nodded behind the brunette where she saw Fleur Delacour dancing with a very attractive brunette who was dressed in a scantily clad red dress. Hermione sighed as she got up and weaved her way through the crowd until she reached Fleur.

"Fleur!" Hermione yelled to catch the Veela's attention. "Fleur! Have you seen Ginny?" The blonde's pale blue eyes finally fell on the brunette and she smile brightly at the girl before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"'Ermione!" Fleur cried happily as she pulled away and kissed both of her cheeks. "What are you doing 'ere?" The blonde noticed the younger woman hiding her face and tried to tip her chin up. "What 'appened to you, mon ami?"

"N-nothing." Hermione cleared her throat and looked up into blue eyes. "Have you seen Ginny?" Fleur was looking around the crowd and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, 'Ermione." The blonde leaned in close so the brunette could hear her. "I 'ave not seen 'er tonight." Hermione nodded as she turned around to see Jade walking with two drinks in her hand and a smile on her face which fell when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" The lycan yelled as she handed the blonde a drink and leaned down closer to the brunette. "What are you doing here?" That's when she noticed, when the white flashing light hit Hermione's face. A bruise the size of a baseball on the brunette's left cheek. Blue eyes widened as she grabbed the brunette by the hand and handed her drink to the girl Fleur was dancing with. Hermione tried to jerk her arm out of the lycan's grasp, but Jade had a firm hold on the brunette as they made their way out of the club into the fresh air.

"Jade, stop." Hermione pleaded as she finally pulled her hand out of the lycan's hold. "Just let me go."

"What is that?!" The lycan hissed as she tipped Hermione's face up towards the lights that were shining outside the building. "Who did that to you?" Brown eyes looked down to the ground and put her hand back over her cheek.

'It's nothing." The younger woman whispered as she tried to walk away, but Jade grabbed her by the arm and gently held her by the shoulders. "Jade, just stop."

"Who did that to you?" Jade's eyes were burning with rage as she looked into eyes that kept avoiding hers. "Hermione, look at me." The brunette finally gave in and looked directly into Jade's blue eyes that were glowing in the dim light. "What happened?"

"I told Ron about us." Hermione whispered as she looked down at the ground. "He didn't take it well, I might've said some things that were rather harsh."

"So he hit you?!" Jade's voice was mixed with a growl as she released the shorter woman's shoulders and spun around while she ran a hand through her hair in a frustrated manner. "I'm going to kill him." The lycan growled as she turned back to Hermione, her eyes glowing brightly as she clenched her hands into fists.

"This isn't any of your business." Hermione shook her head and looked into Jade's wide eyes as her jaw dropped slightly at the brunette's words. "You left! This has nothing to do with you anymore."

"This has everything to do with me and anyone else who cares about you." Jade retorted as she inched her face closer to Hermione's. "He hit you! Have you seen your face? It looks like he hit you with a frying pan!" Jade paused for a moment and then narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman. "He didn't hit you with anything, did he?" Hermione couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face and winced when her cheek was stabbed with pain.

"No," The brunette woman shook her head as Jade sighed in relief and her eyes softened as she turned back to Hermione. "No he didn't, just his hand."

"Hermione," The lycan sighed as she gently grabbed the other woman's face and barrely caressed her bruised cheek with her thumb. "I'm going to go over there and I'm going to kick his ass."

"Jade, don't." Hermione groaned as she averted her gaze to the ground and shook her head. "It was just…he was mad and it was an accident."

"Stop making excuses for him, Merlin's beard!" Jade shook her and scoffed. "He laid a hand, a forceful hand on you and that was his second mistake." Hermione looked up at Jade before taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around the lycan's waist.

"What was his first?" Hermione felt a chuckle in Jade's chest as she looked up and saw blue eyes smiling back down at her.

"Leaving you alone with me." The blue eyed woman leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Hermione's as the brunette sighed softly, leaning up to get more of her lover's lips. Hermione released a soft moan as she melted back into Jade's arms and wrapped her arms around the lycan's neck to pull her down closer. As they reluctantly separated, Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact and when her eyes fluttered open, she was looking into warm blue eyes. "I promise, I won't kill him, but we are going to go back and have a talk with him." Hermione nodded as she leaned up and captured the lycan's lips once again.

x-x

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Harry chastised as he paced in front of his friend who was sitting again with his head buried in his hands. "Ginny is going to murder you!"

"Gods, Harry don't you think I know that?!" Ron yelled as he stood up and ruffled his hair angrily. "I don't know what came over me! I just…I lost it! Merlin, I hope she comes back."

"You'll be lucky if she doesn't press charges." His friend said firmly as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his and released a heavy sigh. "You've got to get a hold of yourself, Ron. This can't keep going on, you two are my best friends and I'm not going to sit by as you treat her like shite!" Suddenly there was a crack and Hermione was in the living room with a very angry looking Jade McHale. Ron's eyes widened as he locked eyes with the tall girl and scoffed.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" He took a step towards Hermione and Jade moved her aside and bared her growing teeth before a deep growl vibrated in her throat that caused the man to falter in his advance. "Hermione can we talk…"

"She's not here to talk." Jade hissed as she put a hand on Hermione's lower back and Ron's eyes glanced down at the gesture. "Hermione's just here to grab some things and Rose, she's staying at my place tonight."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked as he shook his head and looked over at Hermione. "You're what?"

"I'm staying with Jade, until I can find my own place." Hermione answered firmly as she moved closer to Jade who glared at the red head. "If I want to find my own place." Harry was watching the scene unfold before him as he kept looking back and forth between his friends.

"This is bloody insane." The red head scowled. "Hermione you're staying here, we can work this out."

"Are you joking?" Jade scoffed as she shot the man a sarcastic glare. "You expect her to stay here? After what you did to her? Are you mad?" Ron took a step forward and Jade met his advance by taking him by the collar of his shirt. "You're lucky I don't rip your hands off so you can't touch her ever again."

"Jade, don't." Hermione put her hands on the lycan's arm to try and keep her from doing anything stupid. "I'll just go grab my stuff and we'll leave, ok?" Jade hadn't taken her eyes off of Ron the whole time who was scowling deeply at her. Harry walked over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder as the lycan released him and maneuvered the red head back to the couch. Hermione gave the green eyed man a thankful smile as she went upstairs to grab her things.

"I trusted you." Ron said finally as he looked up at Jade, a hate fueled look on his face. "I trusted you to keep her safe and you steal her right from under me?" Jade sighed before rolling her eyes at the red head. "How could you do that?!"

"From what I hear," The lycan folded her arms over her chest and glared down at him. "You weren't exactly the most faithful person in the world, Ron. At least it was just me she slept with and not three other random women and I **_did _**keep her safe when you weren't here. I rescued **_your _**daughter when you didn't and now I'm here protecting **_your _**girlfriend again. Except this time, it's from you." Ron just stared at the woman with an angry look until he conceded the stare down and walked off into the kitchen.

"I can't help but hate him sometimes." Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Thank you, for helping her."

"I love her." Jade said quietly as she smiled at Harry. "I don't know how it happened, but it did and I didn't mean for it to. Ron was my friend after all, but I want her to be happy and she wasn't, Harry. She wasn't happy with him." The bespectacled man nodded as he sat down with a sigh and undid his tie.

"I knew," The green eyed man sighed as he looked up at the woman. "I knew he wasn't good for her, but I thought it'd be nice to keep us together, you know? But after tonight, Merlin, I don't think I'd let him near her again." At that moment, Hermione decided to come down the stairs with a bag on one shoulder and Rosie in the other. Jade jumped to attention and met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs and took the heavy duffle bag from her.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she adjusted a sleeping Rose on her hip and Jade smiled warmly at her before nodding. Hermione heard Ron clanking away in the kitchen. "Give me a minute, ok?" Jade nodded as she took Rosie from Hermione and rested her against her shoulder. Hermione walked into the entryway of the kitchen and cleared her throat as Ron turned around with a glass of water in his hand. "I'm going to leave now and I know you're going to protest, but don't. It's over between us, I'd like to be friends again someday, but not soon." She turned to leave and Ron just stared blankly at her. "We can get together sometime to figure out a schedule with Rose, if you want to, that is." Ron didn't say a word as she turned around and walked back to Jade who was patting Rosie gently on the back. "I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Finally an update for this story! Sorry it took me so long, but for avid followers, you all know my strategy with my stories, so it's expected. Anyways, a little tidbit here; my girlfriend just read **What Goes Up, **and is very much rooting for Fleur and Jade to be together, soooo readers who have read that story, I am going to ask you what you think the pairing should be. Keep in mind the story is meant to be Hermione/Jade, but my love brought up an interesting idea that it should turn into Jade/Fleur. Either way that story will continue to be a love triangular plot, so I'm going to take a vote, pm or review with your opinions! Enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Ex's and Oh's

It was dark when they arrived in Jade's flat a moment later and with a snap of the lycan's fingers, shadows lit up and Hermione's eyes looked around the room curiously. Another snap and a fire erupted in the grate while the blue eyed woman set Hermione's bag down on the couch and set Rosie down, face up on the recliner before pulling the foot rest up so she wouldn't roll off.

"You have a nice place." Hermione whispered as she inspected the faded leather furniture and light grey colored walls. Jade chuckled as she shed her cloak and hung it on the back of the couch. "Do you have a crib for Rosie?"

"I figure I can conjure one or extend the bed." Blue eyes looked down and smiled at the sleeping baby on the recliner. "Or I can move this recliner upstairs." Hermione smiled as she sat down on the couch and released a sigh. Jade glanced over and walked towards her before kneeling down in front of the brunette with a small smile on her face. "How are you doing?"

"As well as someone who just admitted to cheating on her boyfriend with a trusted friend and then got bitch slapped can be," Hermione inhaled deeply and then chuckled quietly before a smirk crossed her lips. "But being here with you makes it quite a bit better."

"I'm sorry that all of this happened." Jade sighed as Hermione sat forward and gently took the lycan's face in her hands. "I feel like I was the cause of all of it."

"Ron would've cheated on me even if we hadn't slept together." The brunette whispered as she rested her forehead against Jade's and gently pecked her lips. "It all would've happened even if you hadn't stayed with me the past few weeks. So don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault." Jade smirked before leaning up and kissing the younger witch with passion, then pulling away reluctantly, just enough so their lips were barely separated. "Did you mean it?" Blue eyes looked up into brown with a confused look. "When you said you love me?"

"Of course I did," The lycan answered softly as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her to the edge of the couch before affectionately brushing her nose against the brunette's softly. "I wouldn't tell you otherwise."

"I love you too." Hermione sighed as she rested her arms on Jade's shoulders. "I never answered last time."

"Well," Jade's voice was barely a whisper as she leaned up so their lips were barely touching and smiled. "You were rather occupied kissing me."

"Mmmm…" The brunette hummed as she kissed the corner of the lycan's mouth. "Right before you pushed me away and disapparated."

"Which I thoroughly regret." Jade's lips pressed gently against Hermione's before she deepened the kiss and parted her lips. "And I fully intend to make it up to you." The brunette smirked against the kiss as Jade's hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and blazed trails of fire up her sides slowly. "But maybe not tonight after all the excitement." The brunette nodded as she gently grabbed the blue eyed woman's face again and pecked her on the lips one last time before Jade smiled and stood up. "Come on, you can put your things in my room." Hermione nodded as the lycan offered her hand and easily pulled the shorter witch up off the couch. Jade gently lifted Rose off the recliner and led the way up the stairs to her bedroom. There were only three rooms on the upper level of Jade's flat, a full bathroom with shower, a spare room and then her master bedroom. Hermione gasped quietly as Jade flicked on the lights of her bedroom to see it was very large with an adjoined bathroom. There was a king sized bed against the far right wall and a large bay window in front of them. The brunette set her bag down at the foot of the bed before admiring the view from her window. With a wave of her hand, Jade conjured her desk chair into a crib and laid Rose down before running a hand through her hair and sighing.

"Your room is huge." Hermione teased as she sat down on the ledge of the window and the lycan chuckled as she looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Coming to the conclusion that the lights in her room were far to bright to get a good view out of the window of the London nightlife, Jade waved her hand in the air and slowly lowered it with her palm facing down, and the lights dimmed significantly, but still enough so the women could see where they were going.

"I suppose it's rather large for one person." Blue eyes glanced sideways at the girl next to her and winked. "If you'd like to sleep in the spare bedroom instead I would understand. Although, I don't think we'd both fit in that twin bed comfortably."

"I'm sure this over-sized bed will do fine." The younger witch smirked as she went to her bag and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. "Do you mind if I shower?"

"What's mine is yours now, Hermione." Jade answered politely as she swept her arm in front of her and bowed slightly. The brunette smiled before making her way over to the lycan and kisssing her lips before rubbing her fingertips along her cheek.

"I'll be out in a minute." A bright smile spread on Jade's face as she nodded as Hermione turned and disappeared behind the door of the bathroom. The lycan sighed heavily as she began shedding her clothes and throwing them into a hamper by the bathroom door. The moon was shining bright in the cloudless sky, shedding cooling light into her window and Jade stood there for a moment just taking in the night scenery. After releasing a heavy sigh and changing into some gym shorts and a tank top, Jade proceeded to change Rose's diaper and laid her back down to sleep. Hermione's humming could be heard over the spray of the shower and a smile spread on the lycan's lips as she sat down on the bed with a contented sigh. She pushed the covers back and slid in on the right side of the bed before waving her hand, dousing her ceiling lights. As her head hit the pillow, it seemed as if all the exhaustion from the past two days finally rested in her body and she let out a soft sigh at the comfort of her own bed. Jade was so relaxed that she didn't hear the door open from the bathroom or Hermione's feet padding across the ground until the brunette was working her way under the covers.

"I'm exhausted." The brunette sighed as she rolled over and watched as a smile crossed Jade's lips while her eyes remained closed. Hermione smirked as she scooted closer to Jade and wrapped her arm around her waist before the lycan opened her eyes and turned her head towards the younger woman.

"You smell," Jade took a deep breath in through her nose as her eyes fluttered shut and she released it again slowly. "Really good." Hermione began to blush, thank goodness for the dark as she cleared her throat and smelled her hair.

"It's your shampoo." She answered softly as she felt Jade shift and suddenly a warm hand was sliding slowly up her hip. Hermione shuddered slightly as feather soft finger tips ran lightly up her smooth skin under her night shirt.

"It smells much better on you." The lycan whispered huskily as she buried her nose in Hermione's hair which prompted her to moan softly as she moved into Jade's lips. Hermione sighed as she felt silky smooth lips brush down along her neck and scatter soft, lingering kisses on her shoulder. "Come here." The brunette squealed softly as Jade wrapped her arms around her slim waist and pulled her close until her face was resting against the lycan's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione whispered against the soft skin of Jade's collarbone. She felt lips press softly against her forehead before she nestled herself into her lover's neck and drifted off to sleep.

x-x

"I can't believe you, Ron." Ginny sighed as her brother sat at her and Harry's kitchen table. It had been two days since Hermione had left Ron and he had been with his sister and best friend since, moping around like a puppy who'd lost its master. "Seriously, I don't even know how I should feel about this besides angry." Ron just groaned as Ginny sipped on her tea, not looking at the red headed man.

"Don't rub it in Ginny."

"Oh, but I feel like I should." She retorted angrily as she narrowed her eyes at her brother. "If anything, just so you understand the seriousness of what you did to one of your best friends." Harry sighed as he sat down next to his wife and gave her a pleading look that caused Ginny to roll her eyes. "Fine, I'll lay off, but you better apologize to Hermione _AND _Jade. She rescues your daughter and how did you repay her? Did you even say thank you?"

"I don't really remember." Ginny groaned as she shook her head at her brother's lack of perception. "Look I wasn't really focusing on thanking her since she was the one that got Rose kidnapped in the first place AND she shagged my girlfriend."

"While you were off shagging every other girl across the world" His sister shot back as Harry sighed heavily, he should know by now that stopping Ginny from arguing with someone when she knew she was right was fruitless. "Have you even tried to talk to Hermione?" Ron shook his head. "You should try."

"Start with," Harry intervened as he tapped his finger against his chin. "'I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to blow up and punch Jade or smack you'. Oh and don't forget to apologize for cheating on her too."

"It's not that easy." The red head groaned as he let his forehead fall against the wooden table with a thud. Ginny closed her eyes calmly before getting up slowly, walking over to the stove and grabbing a wood spoon. She then walked back over to the table, sat down and proceeded to whack Ron on the back of the head. "What the bloody hell, Gin?!"

"It's not that easy?" Ginny repeated smacking her brother on the head again. "What's so hard about it Ronald? What's so hard to look a very good friend of yours in the eyes and say sorry? Especially when she rightly deserves a bloody speech of apology from you."

"I know, Ginny," He sighed heavily before rubbing the spot on the back of his head where the spoon had made contact. "I just can't face her. I feel awful, really, but how can I just owl her up and say sorry? She probably won't even talk to me, or McHale won't let her near me."

"Understandable." Harry added calmly as he sipped his tea and Ron shot him a glare. "Look, I'll talk to McHale at the office this morning and we'll figure something out. She's a very reasonable person when you're not acting like a git." Ron rolled his eyes and huffed as Ginny took her cup to the sink and sighed.

"I don't know if I can fully trust Jade yet." She added calmly as she ran a hand through her hair. "I saw her at the club the other night with Fleur, didn't they date before?"

"You dated Dean before." The bespectacled man said as he took a bite of his toast and looked over his shoulder at her. "Does that mean I shouldn't trust you if I see you and him in the same establishment at some point?" Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Good. I'll talk to Jade today then."

x-x

Jade was sitting in her office with Rose in a bouncer next to her, giggling away as she worked on her reports for the day. The lycan had offered to watch the little girl as Hermione recovered her things from her old place and get some work done in her office. The lycan knew that the brunette would bury herself in work to try and forget about the events of the past few days, so she made Hermione promise that they'd meet up for lunch today. She was signing some forms when there was a knock on her door and blue eyes snapped up.

"Come in," She said as she turned her attention back down to her work and her door creaked open. When she looked back up, Ginny Weasley-Potter was gently shutting the door as she walked towards Jade. "Mrs. Potter, is there something I can help you with?" Jade set her pen down and folded her hands on the desk as Rosie cooed quietly next to her.

"There is actually." The red head said calmly as she walked forward and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the lycan's desk. "Are you and Hermione involved?"

"I think that's a rather personal, yet obvious question." Jade said flatly glancing up at the red head before putting her attention back on her work.

"Well you are babysitting my niece." Ginny retorted as she glanced down at Rose. "Hermione's daughter, so I think I can ask a personal, obvious question." Jade lifted her head and sighed before rubbing her temples.

"Hermione and I are together." The lycan answered finally as she looked into caramel colored eyes and sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she was recently with my brother," The red head said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who, I agree, is a complete arse, but he's still my brother. Also, I saw you with Fleur at the club and I want to make sure you're not going to lead my friend on."

"What I do on my own time with my friends is none of your concern," Jade said professionally as she straightened up and narrowed her eyes slightly at the fiery red head, not pleased with the accusation. "I don't feel I need to prove my feelings for Hermione to you or defend my friendship with Miss Delacour."

"Well you do." Ginny stated as she met Jade's gaze and held firm. "She's one of my best friends and I'm just as mad at Ron as you are."

"I don't think that's possible." The older woman chuckled softly as she stood up and placed her hands on the desk. "Listen, I understand you're coming from a good place to try and help Hermione, but I assure you, I'm the very last person you need to worry about. Fleur and I are friends, good friends and that's all you need to know on the subject."

"If there's more to know then I think that's not all I need to know." Ginny stood and clenched her hands into fists as the two women continued their stare down. "Hermione is family since she is the mother of my only niece and I will not have her get hurt again because you seduced your way into her bed while Ron was away."

"Like Ron didn't leave me an open door." Jade hissed as she tightened her jaw, annoyed at the fact that this girl would come into her office and accuse her of seducing the brunette. "He practically left his own house in shambles for me to clean up and I did. I kept Hermione and Rose safe, I don't see him knocking on my door to see _his _daughter. Instead I see his sister where he should be. You're more of a man than he is."

"You two used to be friends," The red head was getting frustrated. This woman was almost as sharp as Ginny herself and that was saying something since she didn't really care whose feelings she would hurt to make sure things were set right. "What happened to that? I understand Ron cheated on Hermione while he was gone, but you didn't know that and you still went after her."

"I felt guilty about it when I didn't know of Ron's infidelity," The lycan sighed before standing up straight and running a hand through her hair. "I did, truly, but after finding out what he did to her and then seeing for myself what he could do, I have no remorse or guilt for taking Hermione away. She needs someone that is trustworthy and reliable and we both know that that someone isn't Ron. Hell, he can't even get to work on time! So, if you're trying to make me feel guilty for '_stealing _Hermione away from him', as he so puts it, it won't work. She deserves someone better than him and if not me than it surely would've been someone else. It only would've been a matter of time." Jade sat back down with a calming breath before closing her eyes and collecting herself. "Visit her, see for yourself the difference that being away from him has done. She glows now. She was being suffocated there and with me she can breathe, so if you don't mind, I appreciated your visit, but it's time for you to leave." Ginny didn't really know what else to say. Jade was right, on all accounts and she knew this, but would never admit it. So instead, the red head nodded and stood up silently before turning towards the door. "If you ever want to visit Rose you can, you are her family after all." Caramel eyes glanced over at the infant and then to Jade who was staring calmly back at her.

"I think I will." The youngest Weasley nodded her head slightly before opening the door, letting in the chatter of the people outside of Jade's office. "Thank you for your time, Miss McHale." And with that, Ginny closed her door again and walked away. Jade groaned as she leaned forward and held her head in her hands. She didn't know dealing with Ron's sister could be so intense and she found herself slightly drained from defending herself. Either way, Rosie demanded her attention as she started banging on the trashcan next to the lycan's desk and squealing loudly. Blue eyes glanced at the wall clock to her right and smiled at the demanding child.

"Bored already?" The lycan smirked as she rose and lifted the baby out of the bouncer. "You didn't find that conversation entertaining with your aunt? Well, why don't we get you something to eat and then find something that will keep you occupied." Another knock on her door made the lycan groan in frustration as she set Rosie on her knee. "Yes?"

"Ma'am?" Harry poked his head in and Jade released a sigh of relief as she motioned for him to come in. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but can I talk to you for a moment? It's…well it's about Ron."

"Please do," Jade sighed again as Rosie squealed and smiled brightly at Harry, showing off her two new teeth that were sprouting up. "I seem to be getting a lot of chatter on the subject as of late. Go ahead, say what you need to say."

"Well," Harry shook his head slightly and took a deep breath. He had worked with Jade for two years now and had always been intimidated by her talent and gaze. Now that she was his boss, it made her that much more threatening. "I just wanted to ask if you and Hermione would be open to having dinner with Ginny, Ron and I at my place? He would really like to apologize, but is afraid Hermione wouldn't even see him."

"Harry," The lycan said calmly as she held her hand up and silenced him. "I've always admired your loyalty to your friends and your moral fiber, but you and I both know that if he wants to apologize to Hermione, you shouldn't be here talking to me. He should be asking Hermione herself. I can't make decisions for her and I certainly won't be making one about this." Harry nodded, as much as he wanted this to work out, Ron had to suck it up and ask Hermione for her forgiveness. "All I can do is bring it up to her, but from there it's all her. So why don't you talk to Ron and see if he'll contact her. You've known her for years, Harry, so you must know that she holds her friends close to her. I don't think she'd ever completely shun either of you forever."

"I know," The man adjusted his glasses before a small smile spread on his face. "Do you remember, in your seventh year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament?" Jade nodded as Harry continued. "Ron and I were fighting because he thought I put my name in and didn't tell him, he thought I wanted all that attention. And that whole time we weren't talking, she never picked sides. She's always tried to be fair with us whenever Ron and I would get in a row, but this, this is different. I don't know if she'll ever forgive him."

"He can only ask," Jade lifted Rose and rested the baby on her shoulder as she walked towards the man and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "She's your best friend Harry, and no matter what happens between her and Ron, I hope you don't pick sides either. If Hermione chooses to never speak to Ron again, he'll need you to eventually rebuild that bridge because she will try and burn it down." Harry nodded as he smiled sadly at the lycan before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly.

"Thanks for your input," He said finally as he turned back towards the door and opened it. "How is she doing, by the way?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" A smile spread on the lycan's lips as she saw Hermione walking towards them with a bright smile plastered on her face. Harry waved at his friend who smiled back and then took Rose from Jade's arms. "Ready for lunch?"

"Of course," Hermione answered as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'm starving. Hey, Harry, will you be joining us?" Green eyes glanced at the lycan who just nodded.

"S-sure." The man stuttered as Jade shut her office door and locked it. "As long as I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, Potter." Jade said calmly as Hermione slipped her hand into hers as they began making their way down to the lobby. "As long as Hermione doesn't mind, then I don't."

x-x

"So," Jade said calmly as she rocked a sleeping Rose in her arms. It had been a few hours since Harry had mentioned that Ron wanted to apologize to both of them and Hermione had answered the way that Jade thought she would. "How do you feel about the whole thing?"

"I just want Ron to come to me about it." The brunette said with a sigh as she sat in Jade's leather chair behind her desk. "Why does it always have to be Harry or Ginny that brings the peace offering? Why can't he ever live up to the mistakes he's made and initiate something for himself?"

"Well you are kind of scary when you're mad, love." Blue eyes smirked as Hermione scrunched her face at the pacing lycan. "Honestly though, I've only known Ron for two years, but he seems very…well, prideful."

"You hit the nail on the head." Hermione sat back in the plush office chair and groaned. "I'd have more respect for him if he'd respect me. What do you think I should do?" Jade smiled lovingly at Hermione before making her way over and gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"This is something you need to decide." She answered quietly as the brunette took her daughter so Jade could have a break. "I personally don't think I will ever forgive him for laying a hand on you, but he's not my good friend anymore, he's just Ron. So that's up to you. If you think you can forgive him, then I suggest you give it a shot. Lay down your terms, tell him if he really wants to be forgiven then he needs to make a real effort to contact you. Not through Harry or Ginny either. Which reminds me, she stopped by and we had a rather exhausting chat."

"Really?"

"Apparently, she seems to believe Fleur and I have something going on." The lycan sighed as she sat down on the couch and Hermione sat down next to her. "She saw her and I at the club the other night and I guess that means we were dating."

"Ginny always did jump to conclusions." The brunette murmured as Rose crawled over her and onto Jade's lap. "What did she say? Nothing got out of hand, did it?" Jade smirked and shook her head before wrapping and arm around her lover's shoulders.

"Nothing violent, if that's what you mean." Brown eyes looked up at her questioningly as she raised her eyebrows, pressing for more information. "She just wanted to make sure I wasn't leading you on and whatnot, she's very fierce." Suddenly there was an owl pecking at the office window that Hermione recognized as Pig, Ron's owl. The little owl was flitting back and forth on the window ledge impatiently as Hermione rose and opened it so the bird could hop in. "What a flighty little thing." Jade commented as she stood and placed Rose down in her play pen.

"It's Ron's owl." Hermione went over and tried to catch the erratic bird to take the scroll that was attached to his leg. "Ruddy pigeon, stand still!" The brunette finally snatched the little bird who was hooting happily as Jade chuckled behind her while watching the amusing scenario. Brown eyes shot her a warning glare as she unrolled the parchment and scanned the letter. "Ron wants us to go to Ginny and Harry's for dinner tonight."

"Well, that's a start isn't it?" The lycan mentioned as Hermione sighed and set the not back down as Pig was hopping around the Jade's desk animatedly. "What are you going to reply?"

"I think we should." She answered finally as the brunette turned the paper over and wrote a response before reattaching it to the flighty owl. "Do you think it's a good idea?" Jade sighed before wrapping Hermione in a tight hug and kissing her forehead.

"I think that it's wise for you to at least give him a chance at making amends." Jade leaned back slightly and gave the witch a small smile. "You've been friends for years and even though what he did is unforgivable in my eyes, I haven't known him since he was eleven." Hermione nodded before resting her head in the crook of Jade's neck. "I think you two will be happier as friends." Hermione nodded against Jade's neck before the lycan pulled away and leaned down to press her lips against the brunette's softly. Jade's hands rested on Hermione's hips as she felt hands tangle gently in her hair.

"You're very insightful," Hermione whispered as she looked into bright blue eyes. "Did you know that?" Jade just shrugged before the brunette leaned up and gently took the lycan's bottom lip between her teeth. "It's nice to be around someone who has an opinion on what I think." The blue eyed woman chuckled before leaning down and smothering her lover's lips with her own and lifting her slightly until she was sitting on the smooth surface of the office desk. "You'll go with me, won't you?"

"Of course." A small smirk as she leaned up and kissed the brunette again before Hermione's arms wrapped around her neck.

x-x

"What should I do?" Ron said as he paced in Harry's living room nervously. "I mean, how should I go about it? Should I say it right away? Or should I wait till after dinner?" Harry sighed as he set the table and Ginny was finishing up the meal.

"Just apologize, Ron." The man said as he finished placing glasses in front of the plates and then stood up to face his friend. "Probably before dinner so it's not awkward, though I guess it could be awkward either way, but the soon the better, right?."

"Right," The red head said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll do it right when she gets here."

"Then you better get your speech ready." Ginny called from the kitchen as she wiped her hands and turned towards her brother. "She and Jade will be here in like five minutes."

"Bugger."

"Just say sorry," Harry said calmly as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And make sure you mean it." Ron nodded as he ran his hands through his hair nervously and sighed. Harry shook his head and walked into the kitchen to assist Ginny. "How do you think it's going to go?"

"It's hard to say," His wife said calmly as she washed her hands. "Jade is very political and slightly intimidating, even to me, but Hermione I'm sure will be reasonable. He just needs to mean it and keep his temper under control." Suddenly there was a soft crack and then a knock on the door. "Sounds like they're here." Harry smiled and slipped out of the kitchen to open the door, as if on cue, Rosie began cooing happily and Ginny went out to greet their guests. "Hermione, Jade, good to see you." The red head smiled as Hermione hugged her while Rose was gently pulling on Jade's hair.

"Hello, Gin." The brunette smiled as she pulled away and took the baby from Jade's arms, then passing the squealing little girl to Ginny who was more than happy to hold her. The lycan held her hand out and Ginny shook it awkwardly as Harry stepped forward and embraced the elder woman. Jade stood there for a moment before smirking and patting the man on the back.

"Hey, Harry." Jade greeted quietly as the man pulled away and smiled at her. "It's good to see you." Ron was standing awkwardly in the corner of the living room wringing his hands together before Ginny gave him a glare and he stepped forward.

"Hi, 'Mione." He said leaning down and giving her a hug that lasted a bit longer than Jade would've liked. "McHale." Ron pulled away, his hands lingering on Hermione's shoulders an awkward nod was all Jade gave the former friend.

"Well this is comfortable, isn't it?" Harry clapped his hands with an uneasy smile on his face. "Why don't you two ladies have a seat, would either of you like a drink?" Hermione smiled at her friend before sitting down on the sofa and motioning for the elder woman to sit down next to her.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione added as Jade sat down next to her, still eyeing Ron closely as if waiting for an outburst. "Tea is fine for me." Green eyes looked expectantly at Jade who merely shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you." Jade answered, Harry just nodded as he walked off into the kitchen and Ron sat down in a chair next to the couch and stared at Hermione. "Instead of staring, why don't you say what you want to say to Hermione? I'm pretty sure you're not psychic and she can't read your mind, so stop all the creepy staring." Pale blue eyes just glared as the man growled and then his eyes went from rage to pleading as he looked at the brunette. The elder woman had told herself she was going to choke down her temper, but as soon as she laid eyes on the man, her anger reared its ugly head.

"Could we just talk?" Ron asked quietly as his eyes exuded sadness at the brunette who glanced at Jade and then nodded. Jade continued to glare at the red head and he sighed, seeing that Hermione didn't understand what he had meant. "Can we talk alone?" The lycan growled deeply before Hermione put a gentle hand on her shoulder and bright blue eyes glanced down at the witch who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right, Jade." The brunette whispered as she leaned up and gently placed a lingering kiss on the older woman's cheek. "I'll be ok." Jade's gaze softened as she looked into gentle brown eyes she conceded to her lover as she stood up after placing a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." The lycan shot one last look at Ron before making her way into the kitchen. Hermione crossed her legs and sighed as Ron ran his hands through his hair and gave the woman a sheepish look.

"Well, Ron?" Hermione asked expectantly as she looked over towards her ex and he flinched slightly under her gaze.

"Listen, Hermione," Ron said finally with a huff as he leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. It was clear to the brunette that he was nervous and rightly so since she didn't have any sympathy for the man, but she was ready to put the confrontation behind her and get back to being friends. "I'm very, truly sorry for how I've been treating you lately and for…for cheating on your while I was away, but I want to put this behind us and I want you to come back." Hermione tensed slightly as she looked at the red head and he stared at her with pleading eyes. "Please, 'Mione, I miss you and Rose, honestly, I do and I want you both to come back home." A heavy sigh escaped the brunette's lungs as ran a hand through her hair to push stray curls behind her ear.

"I appreciate your apology, Ronald." She chimed firmly before locking eyes with the man. "But I'm not coming back, we both know you're not ready to be a father and our relationship is very much over."

"But I can change!" The man shouted as he stood up and took a step towards Hermione who just folded her arms over her chest. "I can Hermione! I'll be a better father and I'll be a better boyfriend to you! We…we can start over and…and get married!"

"Are you serious?" Hermione leaned forward suddenly, anger coursing through her body as she glared at the Weasley man in front of her. "You'd think I'd want to marry you just because you apologized?! Because you're spitting out empty words? Ron, even if we did get back together I would **_not _**marry you! You cheated on me with three different women!"

"You slept with that lycan whore!" Blue eyes were blazing as his rage flew out of control and his hands clenched tightly into fists while Hermione flew to her feet, meeting his blazing glare. "But you'll go shack up with her instead of staying home with me!? I'm Rose's father, she belongs with me!"

"Don't you dare bring Jade into this like it's her fault!" Hermione's patience had run thin as she stared off with Ron, her teeth clenched tight as he rolled his eyes. "If something hadn't been lacking from my life maybe I wouldn't have gravitated towards Jade's kindness while she was here taking care of Rose and I when you were away, but she did not initiate anything between us, Ron. I did, I kissed her because she was fulfilling something that you left void even when you were home and it just felt right. She cared about me, showed me I wasn't just another notch on her bedpost and she showed me what life with someone I love should be like and it's certainly not with you!" In Ron's rage he turned and knocked a vase off of the fireplace mantle and within seconds Jade was in the room standing between her lover and the taller man.

"Take a breath, Ronald." Jade hissed as she blocked Hermione protectively, blue eyes glowing dimly as her muscles tensed involuntarily. Harry and Ginny were standing in the threshold of the kitchen and watching closely as the enraged red headed man's eyes narrowed at the lycan in front of him. "You know damn well that I could put you down without any effort, but we should have respect for Ginny and Harry's home." Jade's voice was level and firm as she glared at the man and suddenly Ron felt ashamed as he looked down at the broken vase. The fact that he had once again lost his temper with Hermione and that someone had to intervene to keep him from possibly hurting her again was terribly sobering as he sat back down in the chair.

"I love Jade, Ron." The brunette spoke quietly as she stepped around the raven haired woman and looked down at her ex with conviction. "It was sudden and unexpected, but after I stopped fighting my attraction to her it was very evident. She takes good care of Rosie and I, and I'm not going to leave her to come back and try and fix things with you just because you're Rose's father. You have to understand and accept that fact right now or I doubt we will be seeing each other again." Her words fell heavy on Ron's ears as he closed his eyes and his jaw tightened visibly before silently nodding. He knew Hermione was right, if she would've come back, sure he would've tried to make things better, but the truth was that he would probably falter and betray her again.

"Well," Harry said trying to break the tension that was thick in the atmosphere. "Why don't we eat, hm? Sometimes a full stomach can calm one's nerves, yeah?" Rosie cooed happily in Ginny's arms as Hermione turned towards her friend and the baby practically launched herself towards her mother. Rose instantly put Hermione at ease as the baby smiled brightly, showing off her new teeth to everyone who was willing to look, it was as if she was trying to pull their attention away from the stressful situation.

"She's such a people pleaser." Jade smiled as she put an arm around her love and placed a gentle kiss on the top of the strawberry blonde's head. "Come on, Hermione, let's see if Harry's thoughts are correct and food will diffuse this ordeal." The brunette nodded as she walked into the kitchen with Jade's hand on the small of her back protectively. Ron just sat in the living room with his head in his hands. In less than a month his life had been torn apart and it was his fault. He had betrayed his best friends and hurt his girlfriend out of rage, and now he was suffering for it. Karma sure did know how to kick someone when they were down.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So guys, this may go through some times jumps a bit, just so the story can progress a little smoother, so bear with me. Hopefully it won't be too much and you don't get lost. But anyways here's an update, FINALLY. Hope you all enjoy it and ignore my typos :D They will be corrected at some point.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth May Vary

Dinner was surprisingly less tense than Jade, or anyone for that matter, would've anticipated since the focus of the get together was for Ron and Hermione to clear the air, which had effectively exploded in their faces. Jade was calmly bouncing Rose on her lap as Hermione and Ginny chatted like the old friends they were and Harry was making small talk with Jade every now and again. Ron was still sulking in the living room as the others ate and Harry would glance occasionally into the room to see his friend with a frown on his face.

"Well, this went rather…erm…" Ginny stuttered as she was clearing the table with Hermione's help

"Awkward?" Hermione offered as Jade chuckled and Harry sighed as he brought some plates to the sink. "I'm sorry Gin, but if he wouldn't have wanted me to get back together with him it would've gone all right in my opinion."

"You know how stubborn he can be." Harry said gently as Jade scoffed as she gently rested Rose on her shoulder and the baby fussed before burying her face in the raven haired woman's neck. "Someone's sleepy."

"Exhausted, really." Jade answered with a chuckle as brown eyes rolled while the lycan smirked at her lover. "What?" Rosie cooed again before the blue eyed woman began bouncing slightly and patting the baby's back gently. "I guess Rose is sleepy as well." Hermione sighed as she leaned back against the counter and watched Jade walk in circles with the strawberry blonde child on her shoulder. In all her days knowing the woman before their ordeal, she never would've thought she'd see the cool, collected, number one auror trying to get an infant to sleep. A contented smile spread on her lips as she watched her and she didn't notice Ginny look from Jade to Hermione before closing her eyes and shrugging.

"I guess she really is good for you." The red head conceded as she folded her arms over her chest and nudged Hermione with her elbow. "I guess I just needed to see it with my own eyes. She certainly handles Rose well, hm?"

"Better than I would've thought." Hermione admitted as she smiled at her friend who was giggling because Jade handed the babe off to Harry who looked a bit nervous. "You and Harry ever talk about having kids?" Ginny scoffed before waving her hand in the air.

"In the far, far future, my hear friend." Ginny chuckled as she watched Harry awkwardly bounce to try and keep Rose from crying, unfortunately, the baby felt the difference in rhythm and began to whine. Her baby blue eyes opened, searching for someone familiar and the first one she saw was Jade. Immediately, her arms shot out towards the blue eyed woman who smiled as the dark haired man grinned awkwardly before handing the babe over. "Harry still needs some work with his niece it seems." He turned and shrugged at the women.

"She likes Jade much better than I." He said as Jade rolled her eyes and continued to bounce, putting Rosie back into a lull.

"Nonsense," Jade mused as she patted her hand gently on the baby's back. "I've just mastered the bounce step rhythm along with the beat she likes patted on her back. Took me a few weeks to figure out she liked both at the same time." Hermione smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as Jade winked before bouncing towards her and leaning over with her lips puckered.

"Do you want something?" The brunette asked playfully as the older woman pouted slightly and Hermione giggled before pecking her on the lips. "Would you guys like to retire to the living room?"

"Why not?" Ginny smiled as she grabbed a few glasses and a half empty bottle of wine. "Let's finish this off, shall we?" As if on cue, Ron walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw his friends, and ex, smiling brightly with one another. "Are you ready to join us, Ron?" He sighed softly before hanging his head and nodding. "About time you got over your ego." His sister grabbed one more glass as she made her way into the living room. As Hermione was walking behind Jade towards the couch, the red headed man gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He queried softly before Jade halted and turned to look at him, a very stern look in her azure orbs. "I promise, 'Mione, I just…I just want to talk for second." Blue eyes glanced at the brunette who sighed and nodded before the lycan moved into the living room with Ginny and Harry.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked softly, but seriously, as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm really not interested in fighting anymore."

"I don't want to fight either, Hermione." Ron ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I just…I really want to say that I truly am sorry for everything I've done, but…please, just, I want things to go back to the way they were."

"We can't be how we were, Ronald." The brunette sighed as she shook her head and looked into his tired, pale eyes. "We can be friends, that's the most I can offer you."

"But I'm Rose's father." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That automatically makes us more than friends."

"No, it doesn't." Hermione groaned before glancing over into the living room to see Rose sleeping soundly on Jade's shoulder as the blue eyed auror talked cheerily with Harry and Ginny listening with a smile on her face. "Do you see that?" The brunette pointed towards her friends and lover as Ron followed her direction. "That's what I've always wanted. Someone who is willing to take care of Rose and I in more ways than just money, Ron. I need stability and someone who is going to do their fair share of responsibility with Rose. Look at Jade." Ron was indeed watching the older woman with his daughter as a small scowl began to grow on his face. "That's what you should've been like, Ron. She's so good with Rosie and she takes such good care of her, that should've been you, but you weren't ready, you're young and I understand that. So, sure we can be friends and of course you're Rose's father, but biologically only. Jade is her other parent now." The man growled slightly before shaking his head and frowning. "I love her."

"What?" His eyes widened slightly as he whispered his question and Hermione nodded slowly as she turned to look up at the father of her child. "You love her? It's hardly been a month."

"Yes, and yet you managed to bed three other women." She cast him a hard glare as he tensed slightly and a blush dusted his cheeks. "And failed to fall in love with any of them." He couldn't argue with her there, he hadn't fallen in love with any of the women he'd met while he was away and yet, Hermione had slept with Jade and now they seemed like the perfect couple. Ron grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair again. "I'm not trying to say what I did wasn't wrong, but, I didn't cheat on you then expect to stay together. I knew, I knew before Jade and I did anything that it was over between us. Friendship is all I can give you now and if that's not enough, I just don't know what to do, Ron." Hermione sighed before leaving the man standing in the kitchen and joining the raven haired lycan on the couch.

x-x

Hermione let out a heavy sigh when they returned to Jade's flat and flopped down on the couch as Jade set a sleeping Rose in the bassinette. She sat down next to the brunette before draping her arm over her lover's shoulders.

"Well that went well," Jade muttered as she looked at Hermione with a small smile and rubbed the back of her head. The brunette just scoffed before leaning over to rest her head against the auror's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"Better than I expected I suppose." Hermione looked up into tired blue eyes before she smiled, stretched up and covered Jade's lips with her own. A soft sigh escaped from the lycan's lungs as Hermione gently grabbed her lover's face and deepened the kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" Jade just smirked and shook her head.

"No," The blue eyed woman leaned down and captured the younger woman's lips with hers again. "But this is a fine way to let me know." Hermione smiled as she kissed her lover again with more passion as she maneuvered so she was sitting on the lycan's lap. She pulled away slowly and buried her head into the crook of Jade's neck.

"Do you think I was too rough on Ron?" Hermione asked quietly as she ran her fingers through silk black locks. Jade sighed heavily as she brushed her finger tips along her lover's jaw. "Not saying he didn't deserve it."

"You gave him the chance to redeem himself, Hermione." The lycan answered softly as she placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. "And he always has the chance to make up for what he's done." The younger woman nodded as she looked up at the clock and sighed.

"We should get to bed," As if on cue, Rosie whimpered a bit before beginning to toss and turn in the bassinette that was getting a bit some for the growing baby. Hermione smiled before moving off of Jade's lap towards her child who was now awake and cranky. "She'll need a bottle for bed." Jade nodded as she stood up and went towards the kitchen, not one complaint as she opened the cupboard to retrieve a bottle and some formula. A smile spread on the young brunette's face as she watched her lover getting the bottle ready. If she were still with Ron, he would've made a fuss of how he'd been at work all day and he was tired, but Jade never complained. She was happy to treat Rose as her own and Hermione appreciated that fact and the help. As the blue eyed auror made her way back, fresh bottle in hand, she quirked an eyebrow at Hermione who was still smiling goofily at her.

"What?"

"You are just wonderful." Hermione answered as she hoisted Rose onto her shoulder and pecked Jade on the cheek. The lycan smirked as the brunette made her way towards the stairs and she followed up into their bedroom. Hermione smiled, their bedroom. It was a nice thought even though she and Ron had had a bedroom. For some reason, with Jade, it seemed more permanent and real. Maybe because the lycan was home more often and willing to aid with Rose and spend time with both of them. As they got into the room, Hermione sat down on the bed as Jade handed her the bottle then turned towards the bathroom, undoing her shirt in the process. Soon, Rose was asleep and the brunette laid her down gently in the crib as Jade reemerged in her sleep wear.

"So," Jade said as she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist and nuzzled into her neck. "When are you going to move in officially? Or did you want to find your own place?"

"I don't know if Rosie would like being away from you." Hermione murmured as she turned her head so her cheek rested against the Auror's forehead.

"Just Rose?" Her lover quipped as she began planting kisses softly along the column of her neck and down to her collarbone where she pushed the fabric of Hermione's jumper off the slope of her shoulder. The brunette sighed softly as her eyes fluttered shut and a smile spread across her lips.

"Of course, I'd miss you too." She turned in her lover's embrace and linked her arms around the taller woman's neck. "You're sure it's all right if I stay here?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure." Blue eyes began to glow faintly as Jade leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with hers gently in a lingering, reassuring kiss that made the brunette's knees go weak. "I want you and Rose here with me, Hermione. Nothing would make me happier." Hermione couldn't stop the bright smile that grew on her face as she pressed her forehead against Jade's and combed her fingers through black silk.

"Then how about I get my stuff tomorrow and make it official?" Hermione whispered as she pressed soft kisses along Jade's jawline and nose. "I honestly don't want to be anywhere else, but here."

x—x

Jade was sitting in a large leather recliner as she sifted through the paper and heard footsteps above her. She'd been living with her wife for six years now, married for five and they lived in a larger Victorian style home a little outside of London so they could both be near the Ministry for work and still have a bit of room. Her blue eyes glanced up when she heard a frustrated groan and she smirked when her wife's voice rang through the ceiling.

"Jade!"

"Yes, dear?" The woman called back as she folded the paper and set it down on the coffee table.

"Please help me control your children!" Jade chuckled at her wife's exasperated tone as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "We have to leave to meet the others in less than thirty minutes!"

"They're only my children when they're misbehaving."

"What was that?!" Her wife called as Jade winced and scratched the back of her head.

"Nothing, dear!" The blue eyed woman answered as she headed towards the stairs. "I'll be up in a sec." Jade made her way up the winding stair case to see her two children wrestling and her oldest cheering in the hallway. She sighed before rubbing her forehead and rolling her eyes. "Jaylynn! Liam! Rose!" The three children stopped and looked up at their mother who had one eyebrow quirked at them with her arms folded over her chest. "What are you three doing? You're supposed to be getting ready for the party at the Potter's farm."

"We are ready!" Jaylynn, Jade's second youngest daughter at age three and a half, if you ask her, had pitch black hair like her, but deep brown eyes like her other mother. "See?" The little girl twirled in her blue sundress that was all wrinkled with the sash around her waist untied. "I'm wearing my favorite dress!" Rosie just smiled, she had just turned seven and seemed to know better than to join in her two step-siblings' antics, so she was more so a spectator as her straight, strawberry blonde contrasted her blue eyes that had a small burst of dark brown around her pupils. It had been six years since Jade accepted Rosie as her own daughter and was glad that the blonde had taken to her so easily as she grew up.

"Yeah and I'm wearing a tie!" Liam had wavy, deep brown locks with Jade's bright blue eyes and at four years old, he was almost one third the height of Jade. He was dressed in dark grey shorts and a white, short sleeve dress shirt finished with a royal blue tie that was askew along with his hair. The mother smiled as she walked forward and crouched in front of her children to straighten out their clothes.

"I can see why your mum was getting frustrated." Jade muttered as she straightened out her son's clip on tie and tried to smooth down his unruly locks. "You guys know you're not supposed to rough house in your nice clothes. Where is mum anyways?"

"She's in the bedroom getting ready." Rosie mentioned as she tried to get a wrinkle out of her yellow dress. "Said something about her hair." Jade smiled as she patted the girl on the head before shooing them down the stairs and scooping Jaylynn into her arms, not trusting the toddler with the other two. The raven haired woman walked into her and her wife's bedroom to see the brunette she was looking for in their adjoined bathroom.

"Love?" She called gently as she peeked into the bathroom and Jaynlynn was tugging gently on Jade's long hair. "How are you coming along?"

"Almost ready." The other woman sighed as she attached a necklace around her neck that Jade had gotten her many years ago when they had their first Christmas together. The brunette turned and smiled before twirling much like their daughter had moments ago. "How do I look?" Jade smiled as she looked her wife up and down slowly, taking in her visage in her white dress with a thick, brown leather belt around her waist. The woman couldn't resist stepping forward and slipping her arms around her lover's slim waist.

"Pretty." Jaylynn giggled as she reached towards her mother who took her eagerly into her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"You look stunning." Jade whispered as she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against the brunette's. "If you're ready, we should really go before the pups start fighting again." The brunette rolled her eyes as the blue eyed Auror smirked and pecked her wife one last time before snatching the child and resting Jaylynn on her hip. She gently grabbed her hand before heading back down stairs where their children were sitting quietly, to their surprise. "Ready to go, you two?" The kids jumped up and nodded as the shorter woman sighed and went over to fix the ribbon in Rose's hair. It was strange, even though they could use magic, Jade found herself thoroughly enjoying her ability to drive a car. Harry Potter's farm was twenty minutes out of London and before they knew it, they were pulling down the long dirt drive way to the two story farm house where there was one other car, an old Ford Anglia parked in front.

"I see the Weasleys are here." Hermione smiled as Jade put the car in park and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door to the back seat, the kids were zooming out of the car seats and running to the back yard. "Don't get your clothes dirty!"

"Hermione," The older woman whispered as she unstrapped Jaylynn and hoisted her into her arms before she slipped her hand into the brunette's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "They're kids, they're bound to get dirty, especially with other kids around." Hermione just sighed as she shook her head and shrugged as Jade led her to the backyard where all the noise was coming from.

"About time!" Harry smiled as he walked up to his friends and wrapped Hermione in a brotherly hug. "I almost thought you weren't coming. Happy Birthday!"

"Don't be silly and thank you, Harry." Hermione muttered and she beamed at her best friend and looked behind him to see Rose and Liam playing with a four year old Victoire Delacour and Jade let her daughter down to go join the fun. "Those little ones delayed me a bit. I swear, it's like trying to tame wolves. They have an unnatural amount of energy." Jade chuckled at this and shrugged.

"Where would be the fun in raising two normal wizarding children?" Harry laughed as Jade shook his hand and he led them over to a large table where the rest of their friends sat. Fleur was with Luna and Bill Weasley, chatting happily with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Ginny, as Ron and George were talking about something to do with their shop. Angelina Johnson, now Weasley, was talking to Romilda Vane, who Ronald was currently dating and had gotten pregnant after two years, go figure. James, Harry and Ginny's first son at three, was following Jaylynn around happily as Jade and Hermione approached. Ginny beamed as she laid a hand gently on her growing belly, about to stand up before the raven haired auror put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Hermione, darling!" Molly beamed as she stood up and wrapped the brunette in a hug. Even at the aging Mrs. Weasley hadn't seemed to have lost her glow with the past six years, her hair was greying, but she still looked the same. Today was Hermione's twenty-eighth birthday and Harry and Ginny had offered to host a cook out at their house. "And Jade, how are you dear? How are the children?"

"Very well, Molly." Jade answered with a smile as she leaned down and took the plump woman in her arms in a friendly embrace. "And they're doing well, growing like weeds." Blue eyes glanced over to where Jaylynn and Rose playing with James as Liam was climbing a tree with Victoire. "It's hard to believe that little Jay will be four in January and little Rosie just turned seven. How are you and Arthur?"

"Doing great!" She smiled as she looked over towards the children. "Still waiting on more little ones. I'm hoping Georgie and Angelina will be announcing soon, but Ginny is expecting another little boy so that's enough to tide me over." Jade smiled as Hermione giggled and went off to talk to the others. Blue eyes glanced over to her children as she watched all the kids get into a group and began running around laughing. The lycan smiled as she watched her children play and then glanced over at Hermione who was laughing heartily with her friends. Her life seemed almost perfect as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair before taking a seat at the table under the canvas tent next to Fleur.

"Jade," The lycan glanced over and met icy blue eyes she knew so well. "'Ow are you doing, mon ami?"

"All right, how about yourself, Fleur?" Fleur Delacour hadn't looked like she had aged a day after she turned twenty-five and now she was thirty. She still had that Veela glow that never seemed to leave and Jade smiled warmly at her friend. "How is Tori?"

"Rambunctious," Fleur smiled as she glanced over at her daughter who had the same silvery blonde hair and pale blue eyes, but that dreamy look that Luna always seemed to have on her face. "She definitely 'as Luna's curious personality."

"And her mother's looks." Jade smirked as Fleur watched Luna sitting with Neville and Dean Thomas as they began having a heated conversation about quidditch. Suddenly, slim arms slipped around Jade's neck and the woman smirked as she caught the scent of her wife. She brought her hands up to caress the skin on Hermione's arms before feeling the woman press a kiss against her cheeks. "Enjoying yourself, dear?"

"It's hard not to with friends and family around." She smiled kindly at Fleur before sitting down and lacing her fingers with Jade's. "You and Luna sure make beautiful children." Hermione commented as Fleur waved her hand dismissively and nodded towards Jaylynn and Liam who were arguing about who was 'it' in their game.

"You two should talk." The Frenchwoman said with a chuckle. "Your children are beautiful and Rose is growing into a fine young lady."

"It's hard to believe a few years ago she was falling asleep on my chest in the recliner." Jade reminisced as she glanced over at her step daughter who was sitting next to Ron. After Hermione and Ron's fall out, it took almost a year and half for the red head to decide he wanted to be a part of Rosie's life. Thankfully for him, he wasn't too late and she wasn't old enough to realize he'd missed out on almost two years of her life. Ronald was a good father, despite how he'd acted in the past, he loved Rose and it was very evident the way he spoiled her when she'd stay with him. It wasn't long before Molly went into the house and exited with a levitating train of food following her towards a long table. The kids were the first to jump on the food as Jade stood and went over to help Hermione get food for Jaylynn and Liam. Rosie was tall enough, and old enough, to make a plate for herself as she rejoined her mother to eat.

"Did you have fun, Rosie?" Jade asked as they sat down at one of the picnic tables and glanced down at the blonde girl next to her. "You looked like you and Tori were having fun."

"She's a bit odd." Rose answered softly and the lycan had to stop herself from laughing as she remembered Fleur mentioning Tori having Luna's personality. "But she is interesting to talk to, but she kept talking about Rocksports or something like that. I did have fun playing with everyone though, and it's nice to see daddy other than the weekends." She went silent for a moment as she took a bite of her potatoes and Jade noticed a forlorn look on her face. "Daddy says Romilda is going to have a boy, they want to name him Hugo."

"Does that upset you?"

"That'd silly of me to be upset over a name." The girl answered and Jade chuckled, seeing Hermione shining through in her daughter. "Although, I do find it rather horrid."

"I mean the baby, Rosie." The raven haired auror said gently as she patted the girl on the head. "Although, I do agree, Hugo isn't a name I'd choose for my son, but I meant, does it upset you that your dad and Romilda are having another baby?"

"I don't know why it would," Rosie sighed as she took a drink from her glass. Jade had almost forgotten how much Rose had grown up and she was seeing so much of Hermione in the younger girl, but she was part Weasley after all and her father's pride was well embedded in her personality. "It's just a baby."

"Yes," Jade smiled as she ate some of her steak before watching Rose push around her food. "But he's your father and now he's having another child with another woman. It's ok if you're a bit bothered by that."

"I wouldn't want him to have another baby with mum." The child argued gently as she looked up with her baby blues and shook her head. "I really am happy about Romilda being pregnant, but I barely see daddy as it is and now he'll have another baby to take care of. When will he have time for me?"

"He'll always have time for you, Flower." The lycan put her arm around the small girl and pulled her into a hug. "He's your father, just because he's having another baby doesn't mean he'll forget about you and if he does, then I'll be there to remind him. Your mother as well, and believe me, after the rows we've been in in our younger years he wouldn't dare ignore me. And you know how scary mum can be when she's angry."

"Sometimes I wish you were my dad." Rosie whispered as she leaned into Jade's embrace and bright blue eyes widened slightly before the lycan moved the girl so she was being cradled on her lap. Rose burrowed her face into Jade's shoulder and sighed. "That I was your daughter, like Jaylynn."

"You're as much mine as Jaylynn or Liam." The woman said quietly as she hugged Rose and rested her chin on the top of her head. "Don't you ever think that I love you any less than the other cubs, ok? You've been my little flower ever since you were a baby." Rosie nodded silently as she wrapped her slim around Jade's waist.

"Everything all right?" Hermione asked as she got back from gathering food for the two younger kids and Jade just gave her a warm smile.

"Belly ache." She answered as she Rosie nodded and smiled sheepishly at her mother. "Must've ate to fast I think." Hermione leaned over Jade's shoulder and laid her hand over her daughter's forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever." Her mother mused as she ran her hand over Rosie's strawberry blonde locks and smiled. "Just make sure you drink a lot of water, ok?"

"Ok, mummy."

"She just needs some cuddle time is all." Jade teased as she hugged the girl tighter and Rose feigned disgust. "That's all she ever needs when she's feeling under the weather." Hermione smiled, Jade and Rose had always had a strong bond ever since the child was a baby. The brunette envied it sometimes, but was relieved at others when the girl began to gain a temper that resembled hers that Jade was so skilled at handling.

x—x

After the meal, Jade was helping clear the tables and take the food back inside with Harry, Ron, and George as Molly readied Hermione's cake. As much as Jade had tried to mend things with Ron over the years, he had been extremely reluctant, and that's putting it in nice words. They'd had many a row when it came to Rose and his visiting her. After he had turned around and decided to be a good father at least, he had been more accepting to at least speak to her. Setting the empty pan down by the sink with the others, she noticed that Ron walked in with a stack of plates and was walking towards her.

"Evening, McHale." He hadn't said Jade's name since he and Hermione had ended things and she found it a normalcy now. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am," She answered evenly as she looked out the window to see Hermione with a sleeping Jaylynn in her arms. "It's nice to see everyone and let the kids get some fresh air from the city." She glanced over at him momentarily to gauge his reaction to her referring to her 'kids', knowing that she was implying Rose was hers as well. "How is Romilda handling her pregnancy?"

"How most women do, I suppose." Ron shrugged as he ran his hand through his coifed red hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's irritable and has crazy cravings, the normal. She was pretty excited to find out we were having a boy."

"You guys going to get hitched soon?"

"Probably." Was all he said as he turned to leave and Jade sighed, not really looking forward to what she was about to bring up.

"You should really talk to rose about the new baby." Her voice was stern and she didn't turn around to face him, but the stutter in his step confirmed he had heard her. "She's going to feel left out when your son is born." Ron shook his head before looking over his shoulder to see Jade still facing the window. In all the years that had passed, she still looked the same. He remembered Luna mentioning once that lycans age slower than most magical creatures and often seemed to stop aging after a certain amount of time. Jade was going to be thirty-one in December and she didn't look a day over twenty, aside from the two jagged scars that ran down the left side of her face from her temple to her jaw right below her ear. The result of a nasty ambush by a few newly turned werewolves running amuck in Glasgow. Still, he still saw her as a betrayer and it took all he had to keep his temper in check when he saw her with Hermione and Rose.

"Why would she fell that way?" He asked coldly as he narrowed his eyes and turned to face Jade's back. "She's gaining a brother, a sibling. There's no reason for her to feel left out." The lycan groaned as she turned slowly and glared into Ron's pale blue eyes.

"You came from a large family, Ron." Jade answered slowly as she shook her head. "I'm sure you know what it feels like to be forgotten, even just once. You and Romilda are starting a new family and she only gets to see you a few days every other weekend. Just talk to her, won't you?" Ron hated it when Jade tried to manage his parenting, but in some part, she was right. Being in a family with six other siblings, it was easy to feel left out sometimes and he didn't want his daughter to feel like that.

"I'll try to remember next time she visits."

"Thank you," The lycan sighed as she moved to walk past him and he grabbed her shoulder, rooting her to the spot. Her eyes narrowed and she fought back the reflex to put him on his back. But they were adults now, after all.

"Don't try and meddle with my parenting." His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the Auror and scowled. "Rose is still my daughter and I will raise her how I see fit, do you understand?" Jade smirked before ripping her arm from his grasp and rolling her eyes.

"As long as it doesn't conflict with what Hermione and I have already taught her," She retorted as she continued on her path back towards the backdoor. "Then I won't try and interfere with your," She made air quotes with her fingers and saw the man grow livid. "Parenting." Old habits die hard, one supposes.


End file.
